The Light Saviors
by Hellgirl77
Summary: This is the sequel to The Light Fighters. I suggest you read it before you read this or most likely you won't understand it. Complete!
1. Arrested

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Note- This is the sequel to The Light Fighters. If you haven't read it then you should, or I don't think you'll understand this. It takes up right after it. To the others welcome back. And thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter of 'The Light Fighters.'

The Light Saviors

Chapter 1 Arrested

Chris smiled at everyone. The all gave him a wierd look for the name that he had just given them. But then the front doors burst open and a lot of men came throught the door. They all jumped to their feet, the men casually walked into the room guns in hand.

"The Halliwells?" one said.

"Yes," Piper said. "Can I help you?"

"We have a warrent for your arrest."

The cops grabbed ahold of Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Leo, and Wyatt. They quickly hand-cuffed them while reading them their rights. Chris sat there shocked. How could his parents, aunts, and brother get arrested.

"Hey," Chris said running after the men. "You can't arrest them. What the hell are the charges?"

"Christopher Halliwell?"

"Yeah."

"Good, come with us down to the station. We have a few questions for you," one said grabbing for Chris. Keven stepped up pulling Chris back away from the cop.

"Is he under arrest?" Keven snapped.

"No, we just need to question him."

"Well, then back away from him. He'll come in when he's ready," Keven said.

"Yes, but we were told-," the cop was cut off by Cole.

"Well, I used to be an attorney. I'm sure he doesn't have to go in if he doesn't want to right now. So he'll be staying at uh...," Cole trailed off and looked at Keven.

"Here, with my uncle Cole," Chris finished.

"Here? With your uncle Cole?" the cop questioned.

"Me and my father will be with him as well," Keven said quickly.

The cop nodded then left dragging Chris's family with them. Keven and Cole looked at Chris expecting him to break down and cry, but he didn't. He turned back to the cake and sat down.

"Chris, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get my dad and a few things and we'll be right over. We won't bother with a car cause I want to get back ASAP," Keven said gently then shimmered out. Cole started to leave the room too then a voice stopped him.

"Cole, please don't go. I don't want to be left alone," Chris said in a small voice.

Cole moved to the chair next to him and sat down, "Listen, I... uh..." He was cut off by Chris sobbing and garbbing a hold of him for support. Cole was stunned, here was the nephew and son of the family that hated him was hugging him for comfort. Slowly Cole wrapped his arms around Chris while saying, "It's okay, let it out."

Chris finally said, "Why me?"

Cole pulled Chris from him then said, "What do you mean, 'Why me'?"

"They were arrested because that cop wants me. He probably wants to do-," Chris couldn't say it. He was too broken up about the whole ordeal. Cole moved his hand under his chin and moved his head up to look him in the eyes. Chris's normally bright and happy green eyes were now dark and sad. His face was covered with tears.

"Chris, what do you mean? The cop wants you? I don't get what exactly you mean," Cole said trying to understand.

"I want my brother," Chris wailed falling into a fit of sobs. Cole pulled Chris back into the hug, he knew that Chris needed the comfort of his brother but Wyatt, unfortunatly, was in jail.

Right then Keven shimmered in with his dad. He heard Chris yell he wanted Wyatt and ran in to see what was wrong. He saw Cole pull Chris into a hug. Keven stared at the scene for awhile then moved over to the two.

"What's wrong?" he asked Cole.

"Chris wants Wyatt," Cole said.

Keven nodded then sat next to Chris and pulled him away from Cole and made him look at him, "Chris what's wrong?" Chris did something that surprised Keven, he grabbed him into a big hug. It wasn't the hug that surprised Keven, he had gotten them from Chris before. It was the fact that this was the hug that Chris always gave Wyatt. Keven wrapped his arms around Chris and was rocking him like he thought would help. Then suddenly Chris orbed them somewhere.

* * *

Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Leo, and Wyatt were all piled into a interrogation room and were awaiting the detective. Wyatt looked at his parents and they were looking like they were ready to fight. Wyatt didn't want that cop to say what he'd said to him, to his parents they would definately kill him. But, sooner than Wyatt wanted Detective Briggs came into the room. 

"You must be the Halliwells," he said brightly. "I'm Detective Briggs."

Piper was the first to speak, "We know who you are. What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I want to talk to you," he said as if nothing was wrong.

"Talk? Okay, lets talk. You told my oldest son that you wanted his brother for a sex toy," Piper screamed.

"Piper Halliwell, the oldest of the Charmed ones?" They all stared in shock. "Oh don't look so surprised, like I told your son here, I have my sources. I knew a few demons who have helped me on my quest. I don't plan on stopping my journey even though Chris has eluded comming here. I'll just have to go and fake arrest him."

"You can't he's with an old district attourney," Pheobe said.

"I'm assuming your talking about Cole Turner. Yes, he was one but I'm sorry to say there's nothing he can do. But fourtunatly for you Chris decides your fate. If you try anything then my demon friend will let me know. You see we made a deal, I'll get Chris and he gets something that I'm not going to mention. Have a nice day. Lock them up!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of it so far? 


	2. Alive!

Thanks to: C.W.Halliwell, Inu-kun's Affection, Nessie, ash-rox, Ineyda Velasquez, michelle, sn0zb0z, angel-witch-girl 101

A/N: Hey, pretty soon I'm heading back to school. That means I won't be able to update as often as I use to. I'll be loaded with homework, but I swear, this story is going to be on my mind always. Never fear, I won't forget all of you that want to see what's going to happen in this. Oh, and a friend said I should start a series off of this. What do you guys think?

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 Alive!

Keven and Chris reformed at Goldengate bridge. Chris still had Keven in a tight hug, while Keven looked around to see where they were. His eyes grew wide as he saw the cars passing below. Keven pulled Chris at arms length and saw that he had tears shinning brightly in his eyes.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Keven asked.

"Nothing," Chris sobbed.

"You wouldn't bring me here unless something was seriously wrong. Listen, Chris, I may not be Wyatt but I'm always going to be here for you when you need me. Chris whatever you say to me will not be repeated I swear. Your like a little brother to me and I hope you can think of me as a second older brother," Keven said.

Chris nodded and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I'm going to have hoards of demons after me, as if I don't have enough comming after me. To make matters worse there's a mortal who wants me. If he's anything like the delvery guy then I can't think of what's going to happen to me. Then to top it all off my brother, parents, and aunts are in jail as a ploy to get to me. I'm just so damn popular to everyone. Why does everyone think I'm cute or hot?"

Keven stared at Chris then said, "Well, I'm not gay or comming on to you but I can answer your question. Once a girl came up to me and asked me about you. When I asked what she liked about you, she told me some intresting things," Keven cleared his voice and immatated a girl's voice. "He has the most dreamy green eyes and his hair is just long enough to play with. He's the perfect boy that anybody could want. Haven't you even looked at him? He's sooooooooo hot! I don't know how his cousins can stand being related to a hotty like him."

Chris brightened up a little, "When and who?"

"My secret. But I also heard some demons talking about you. You don't want to know what they said. That would chill you to the bone," Keven shuddered. "I got mad at what they were saying so I killed them."

"I need to know if Wyatt's ever said anything about me in that way," Chris said suddenly serious.

Keven looked at him then said, "No. I mean once I caught him looking at you in a way that a brother shouldn't and I told him to stop and I've never seen him do it since then. Why? Has Wyatt ever, touched you?"

"No! God no! I was just wondering. Cause I met a me from another future. He said that Wyatt came on to him and I wanted to ask if there was any signs," Chris let out a breath.

"Oh, hey, so there's another Chris?" Chris nodded.

"He said that me and you were like brothers, because Wyatt's evil. But I needed a brother and you've always been there for me so I orbed us here. Thanks for helping me," Chris said with a smile.

"Anytime. I'm glad to help," Keven said with a smile.

"Any chance you could tell me who the girl was?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO A PHONE CALL! I WANT TO USE THAT DAMN RIGHT, RIGHT NOW! SOMEBODY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME MY DAMN CALL!" Piper was yelling at the top of her lungs. 

"Piper, I don't think they're listening anymore," Pheobe said.

Piper walked back to here sisters in the cell, "Well how in the hell are we suppose to get out of here. Ah, I can blow up the bars. We can make a break for it."

Pheobe and Paige nodded and Piper flicked her wrists at the bars, but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing. Suddenly laughter filled the room and Tyrek showed up.

"Whoa! I thought Chris vanquished you," Paige said.

"So does he. I'm here to make sure you don't use your powers. I almost forgot to take them away. I was going to find young Christopher and have some _fun."_

"You are not going anywhere near my son," Piper said firmly.

"Really! Hmm... you are such like the mortal. Thinking your in control. I don't intend to let Christopher die with him, I intend to let the mortal break him down. Then I'll make my move and he'll be dead. Christopher, will live a while longer until I want him to die. So, you can threaten me all you want but you can't do a damn thing to stop me."

Piper looked at him, "Well since your taking our powers away could you atleast let my husband and son in here with us?"

Tyrek snapped his fingers and Wyatt and Leo appeared in the cell. Tyrek then shimmered away, leaving everyone in shock of what had just happened.

"Wyatt, Leo!" Piper cried.

"Mom? How did we get in here?" Wyatt asked as Piper pulled him into her embrace.

"It's Tyrek. He's alive. He's the one who's been helping Briggs," Pheobe said.

"We have to get out of here and save Chris," Leo said.

"Yeah, if they'd listen to me and give me my DAMN PHONE CALL!" Piper screamed the last part making Wyatt and Leo jump.

"Calm down Piper. We'll get out of this, even if Tyrek took our powers we'll get out of this. We'll save Chris from that cop and no man or demon will look at him that way," Pheobe said.

"That's right, no one will look at my son like that," Piper declared.

"Uh... what about girls?" Wyatt asked.

"No, no girls either. I don't want Chris dating till every pervert is gone in this world," Piper almost yelled.

"But mom you let me date girls," Wyatt countered.

"Well, no demon, magical creature, or adult mortal has ever wanted you sextually. Chris is another story, I know about the incident with the mermaid. But that's not all I caught a nymph trying to drag him into bed. I also know about that John incident, Keven told me that some demon had Chris pinned to the bed trying to do it with him. Chris is wanted by to many things and people, male or female. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his virginity to all them girl magical creatures that have tried to get him in bed."

"Piper, he's in good hands. Cole has protected him against Tyrek, and I think he'll do it again once he finds out he's still alive. Besides Chris has got Keven to help out too. I'm sure he'll be fine until we get out," Pheobe said.

"I hope your right."

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	3. Death Penalty

Thanks to: Inu-kun's Affection, Ineyda Velasquez, angel-witch-girl 101, ladytaurus5eva, ash-rox, asianchick8373, Michelle

A/N: Hmm... a lot of you think it's kinda creepy that everyone wants Chris. But don't worry no slash in this story, at least I don't think there will be. But I'm still not sure on the series thing, I'm thinking about it. Oh, and to a certain question, I would have to say definately I think he is. By the way if you guys think I need to up the rating let me know please.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 Death Penalty

Derek looked at Cole for what seemed like the millionth time. He was pacing because, Chris had just orbed his son off somewhere and he was worried about both of them. He was about to say something when he saw blue orbs. Chris and Keven reformed in the hallway, and Chris had red cheeks and looked like he was crying pretty hard. Derek moved over to Chris and pulled him into a big hug, without thinking. He realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"It's okay," Chris said. "I think of you as a second dad, Derek."

Derek smiled, "Well, I think of you as a son. You need anything."

"Can I borrow Keven? Me and him have to orb to the jail cell that they're keeping my family in," Chris asked.

"Uhh... shouldn't you just drive there?"

"Maybe if a sick freak wasn't after him dad," Keven said.

Derek nodded. Keven looked to Chris and he grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and was waiting for an answer. Keven looked to Derek for an answer but he shook his head.

"Darrel, I need a favor."

"Chris? What do you need?"

"Well, a bunch of cops came and arrested my parents, aunts, and Wyatt. They refused to tell us why, but I was hoping you knew why. I just want to know."

"Let me see," Darrel paused for a few minutes then came back. "I think you should sit down for this one. They've all been arrested for muder."

Chris stopped breathing for a minute then said, "Murder? Murder of who?"

"It has enough people for the Death penalty."

"Death penalty? You can't be serious. They have never killed anyone!"

"Well, I can list off some of the people for you if you want."

"Yes, please."

"Andy Trudeau, Rex, Hannah, Prue Halliwell, Agent Brody, Lee Gee, Kia Hine, and John Pop."

"Hey, most of those were before Wyatt and I were born."

"Oh and there's a count of impersonation."

"Let me guess that's pointed at my dad. Because Leo Wyatt is suppose to be dead. I can't believe this and Lee, Kia, and Brock shouldn't even count. Lee was a demon cop, Kia was a demon ADA, and John was a demon kid who tried to do something to me. If Wyatt got arrested for a demon vanquish then so should Keven, he helped vanquish John."

"Listen, I do what I can to postpone the trial but I can't garuntee anything. You on the other hand should go and stay with your grandfather."

"No, I have Keven, Derek, and Cole here with me. I'll just call my grandpa and see how fast he can get here. Meanwhile, me and Keven are comming to visit them. It's not by the book visit either, we'll be in and out. Bye"

Chris hung up the phone. He then picked it back up and dialed a number.

"Hey, grandpa I have a question."

"Chris? What do you need?"

"Well, can you come over cause mom, dad, Pheobe, Paige, and Wyatt just got arrested for murder. Me and Keven are going to orb over to see if they're okay."

"Yeah, I'll be over in a bit."

"Thanks."

Chris hung up the phone and turned to Keven. He held out his hand and Keven took it. They then orbed off.

* * *

Piper was standing by the bars waiting for something to happen. Then she saw blue orbs and her youngest son and Keven formed infront of her on the other side of the bars. She looked at them in shock. 

"Mom," Chris said as he reached through the bars to give his mother a hug.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Piper asked. Pheobe, Paige, Leo, and Wyatt were now by her side.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that you were arrested for murder. Dad you have another count which is impersonation. They think you murdered Andy, Rex, Hannah, Prue, Brody, Lee, Kia, and John. Darrel says it's enough to give you guys the Death penalty."

"That's how!" Wyatt exclaimed. "If Chris does what ever he says then we'll be fine. He won't put us through trail. I didn't get how he was going to do it, but he's using the unsolved murder cases. Oh man, Chris whatever Detective Briggs says you have to not do what he wants you to do. We'll find a way out."

"Okay, but how does he expect to get to me right now? I have the right to stay at home if he's not arresting me, right?"

"Yeah, I mean-," Keven suddenly shimmered away.

Chris stared at the spot he was just in, "Keven!"

"He's left the building, Christopher," a voice said that made Chris turn around as quick as lightning. His eyes met with a man, the man had short black hair and was smiling broadly at him.

"Who are you?" Chris asked in a strong voice.

"I'm Detective Briggs, and I need you to come with me Mr. Halliwell."

"Uhh...," Chris looked to his family and took a few steps back.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Detective Briggs grabbed Chris's arm and started to pulled him along.

"Hey, get your damn hands off of my son!" Piper yelled.

Detective Briggs turned around and said, "Oh, I intend to keep my damn hands on your son."

* * *

A/N:Your thoughts? 


	4. First Deal

Thanks to: sn0zb0z, Ineyda Velasquez, angel-witch-girl 101, Inu-kun's Affection, ash-rox, Fairywiccagal, Potterwing

A/N: Hey, guys and girls! Many thanks to the reviews, but I'm afraid I'm most likely not going to have a series. Sequels never do as well as the first one. I don't want to tarnish 'The Light Fighters.' But if you guys want to read a series on 'The Light,' then I'm going to need a lot of reviews to tell me so. Okay, I just realized I spelled _Darryl_ wrong. Sorry about that, oh and no offense taken Fairywiccagal.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 4 First Deal

Chris and Detective Briggs were in a car. Chris's hands were tied behind his back, but the wierd thing was he couldn't orb or anything. It was like the when he was with the Seer and Tyrek. Chris looked up at Detective Briggs and Briggs turned to look at him. Chris didn't know what to do or say.

"So, what's your favorite sport?" Briggs asked.

Chris stared at him for a minute then said, "Baseball."

"What's your favorite team?"

"The Reds."

"Hm... good team. Have a favorite player?"

"No, what do you want?"

"Well, you'll find that out when we get to our destination. I was just trying to make conversation. What happen to your cheek? It's turning purple," Briggs had somewhat concern in his voice.

"Uh... the first guy slapped me three times really hard," Chris said slowly.

"That son of a bitch! I told him strictly not to touch you. I'm going to kill him," Briggs said angrily.

The rest of the ride was silent. They rode out on the highway, after an hour Briggs turned on a road and stopped outside of a empty cabin. He got out and moved to the other side and pulled Chris out who immeadiatly started struggling. Briggs sighed and pulled out a gun and put it to Chris's head.

"If you keep struggling then you'll find your brains all over the ground," Briggs said.

Chris went really still and Briggs pushed him forward. They got to the door and Briggs pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door and shoved Chris through. Briggs closed the door behind him then pushed Chris onto the couch. Briggs turned his attention to the door, he quickly locked it then turned around. His gun turned on Chris, who had just got himself in a sitting position. Chris stared at the gun and then at Briggs.

"Now, I'm going to give you a simple choice. You can sit here and be a good boy or you can leave and get you and your family killed. I want you to make the choice."

"Uhh... what will happen if I choose to stay?"

"Well, then I'll leave you here for a few days. When I come back I'll give you another choice and it won't be so giving. Oh, and if you stay you can't do any magic. A friend did something so you can't leave with or without magic."

Chris stared at the floor for a moment then said, "If I leave you'll kill me and my family?"

"Yes. Your family will be killed in front of you one-by-one, then I'll kill you. But, if you stay then I'll lay down the rules and give your family a chance to live."

Chris licked his lips then said, "Okay, I'll stay."

"Good, now let me just lay down the rules," Briggs said as he sat down in a chair and lowered the gun. "First rule, keep quiet. We're out in the middle of nowhere and I don't want to come back to hear you screaming your lungs out. Second, don't screw this place up. If I come back and it's messed up, then you're in trouble. Third, don't kill yourself. If you try then your family is dead. Now, if you be a good boy then I'll let you see your family. If not then you'll be punished. I'll go over the other rules when I come back. Now, I think it's time I show you where everything is so you don't tear the cabin up."

Briggs got up and pulled Chris to his feet. He gave Chris a tour. He started with the bedroom and showed him where some spare clothes were that might fit him. Then he showed him where the bathroom was. He showed him the porch that he could go on for fresh air, then the kitchen. Inside there was food that could last for a month.

"Hope you can cook," Briggs laughed.

"Actually I can," Chris said.

Briggs looked at him surprised, "How good can you cook?"

"About as good as my mom," Chris said proudly.

Briggs nodded then took Chris back into the living room. He showed him a book case and then set Chris back down on the couch and sat next to him. He grabbed Chris's chin and held it forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Listen, I don't take no bullshit. I will not let you get away from me if you try to run. If you run then I swear that you'll regret it. You can call for your family all you want, but if your gone or I see you while I'm gone then I'm going to make you wish that you hadn't left. Another thing I'm going to call at different times to check on you if you don't answer the phone then there'll be hell to pay."

Chris nodded and Briggs leaned in and devoured Chris's mouth. It was a long kiss that lasted for two minutes, then he finally pulled away from Chris. Chris didn't pull away for fear of getting smacked.

"At least getting smacked knocked the sense not to pull away from a kiss. If you would of then I would of back-handed you. Note that if you break one of the rules that I'll lay down when I get back then I'll back-hand you. understand me?" Chris nodded. "Another thing when I ask you a question I want a verbal answer, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Chris said quickly.

Briggs let go of Chris and patted his head like he was a dog, "Good boy. Now, I'm going to untie you and leave. Remember I'll call and follow my rules."

Briggs untied Chris and stole one more kiss. Then he went out the door and locked it. Chris ran to the window and watched Briggs pull out of the drive way. He moved around the house to survey his surroundings.

"Okay, Halliwell, how you gonna get yourself out of this one?" Chris asked himself as he wiped his mouth off.

* * *

Keven looked around as he appeared in the manor. Derek looked at him surprised as Cole jumped to his feet in alarm. Cole rushed into the hall and up to Keven. 

"Where's Chris?" he asked.

"Well, I was talking to Chris one minute then the next I was here," Keven said confused.

"That was my doing," came a cold voice.

They all turned to see Tyrek standing by the door with a broad grin.

* * *

Piper was still staring at the door that Detective Briggs had taken her youngest son out of three hours ago. Leo moved over next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Piper, come over and lay down," Leo suggested.

"Not until, Briggs comes back so I can blow his ass up!" Piper almost yelled.

"Honey, you need to realize that he's not comming back, well at least not with Chris. He's going to use us to hurt Chris and I wouldn't doubt if he's going to torture us too," Leo said gravely.

"I'm not leaving this spot until Chris is brought back to me," Piper said firmly.

Leo turned his attention to his eldest son who was standing next to Piper. He was staring at the door as well, as if willing Briggs to bring Chris back through and let them all go home and leave this night mare.

"Hey, Wyatt, you need to come over and lay down too," Leo tried.

"Not until Chris comes back through that door and we can take him home from this nightmare," Wyatt said not looking at him.

Leo looked from his wife to his son, "You both have to come and lay down some time."

Before they could answer Detective Briggs walked through the door. He was walking toward them with a huge grin on his face like he had just made the deal of a lifetime.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	5. Refusing To Talk

Thanks to: Ineyda Velasquez, ash-rox, shyeye, Misato-6, Kitty-Witty-Kate, Potterwing, michelle, sn0zb0z, sigi, sigi

A/N: Hey, I'm glad you all are enjoying this! I wanted to let you all know that I've decided not to continue 'The Light' series. But I'm thinking of starting a new Charmed fanfiction. Something set in the original future or the good future. But if I start updating in different patterns that means I couldn't wait to start it. But, I'll try to finish this one first. **So, I'm happy to say this is not the last chapter.** I'm just letting you all know what might happen. Don't worry, Chris isn't going to be afraid to be hurt all through this story.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 5 Refusing To Talk

Wyatt grounded his teeth as he saw the grin on his face. _He hurt Chris, that son of a bitch! _Wyatt thought, _I'm gonna kill him! _Piper gave Briggs a murderous glare. Briggs was lucky that Piper and Wyatt couldn't use their powers, otherwise his grin would of gotten his ass blasted to pluto.

"So, how are the Halliwells?" he asked.

"A lot better, if you would give me my powers back! Then I'd blow that grin off of your damn face. Now, what the hell did you do to my son!" Piper said in a very dangerous voice.

"Temper, temper, temper. You know you have a serious temper problem, Piper. I might have to take the punishment out on poor little Chris." Briggs grin broadened as he saw a look of horror come on Piper's face. "I only gave him a set of rules, and left him at a cabin for about a week. He agreed to do it."

"You're lying," Wyatt said.

"Actually, I'm not. I made a good point to him. I don't think he wanted to see each of his family members killed, one-by-one. Speaking of which, I would actually like to talk to you Wyatt. It's something I just wanted your opinion on."

"Go to hell," Wyatt said, anger rising.

"Fine, I guess I'll cut the days short and go back to Chris now. I wonder what I could do?"

Wyatt put his hands up and said, "Wait! Please, I'll talk to you. Just don't do that."

Briggs smiled and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Turn around. I don't trust you not to try and kill me." Wyatt did as he was told and felt Briggs put on the cuffs. "The rest of you back up." They refused. "Listen, your son here isn't my type. I like brunettes with green eyes. And if you don't the deal Wyatt just made will be taken back."

Piper and the others quickly backed away. Wyatt, with his back still to Briggs, looked at his mom. She had a look of pure terror. Wyatt heard the door open and he was pulled back and the door was shut again. Wyatt was pushed into a room with no windows, mirrors(two-way), or any thing but a table and two chairs. Wyatt was set at one and Briggs moved to the other one.

"So, Wyatt, I hear you don't want me to do anything to Chris," Briggs started.

Wyatt glared at him, if he was just up for mind games Wyatt wasn't going to play. He just sat there glaring until Briggs took the glaring as a 'yes.'

"Hmm... you know I got him to talk for a while. He told me he could cook, that an impressive quality in a guy. He also said his favorite sport was baseball. Team would be the Reds. I was impressed that he talked to me, I figured he'd be quiet. Kind of like you are right now. What are you afraid I did something to him?"

Wyatt felt the urge to hit him, "Did you do something to him?"

"Well, I couldn't hold back. He was so beautiful, I had to stare into those green eyes and lay the law down. Do you realize how hard it was to do that and not devour his mouth? I waited till I was done, and it was everything I dreamed of. Sure he didn't kiss back, but he'll learn."

Wyatt gave Briggs an even better murdous glare than his mtoher, "You ever touch my brother again and I'll kill you personally."

Briggs just gave a grin, "Now, giving me threats isn't going to help your brother. In fact it's giving me more of a reason to do many things to him. In fact you are the lucky one in your family who gets to talk to your little brother. Well, not until I'm done but you'll get to listen and all. Another thing," Briggs got up and pulled something out of his bag. Wyatt heard something then he felt something sticky going on his mouth. It took him a minute to realize it was only duct tape. "I can't let your brother know your here."

* * *

Chris was in the kitchen looking for different things. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Chris ran into the livingroom and had to practically jump over the couch to get to the desk. He quickly picked the phone up. 

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Hello, Christopher," came the voice of Detective briggs. "You sound like you ran a marathon."

"Well, the fact that you told me to answer to phone would be the reason for that. I was looking through the kitchen, and I didn't know how long you'd let it ring."

"Hmm... I guess I should of told you that, lover," Briggs purred.

Chris looked at the phone disgusted but kept quiet. He listened carfully to where Briggs might be. But, he only heard breathing. More than needed for one guy.

"So, I was hoping you might want to talk about what's going to happen."

"Uh... I'd rather not," Chris said.

"I think you would if you want to keep your family safe."

"Uh... who else is in there with you?" Chris asked a little annoyed.

"No one, why would you think that?"

"Because, I can hear more than one person breathing."

"Very good, Christopher! But to know who's in here I need a little modivation."

"WHAT?!" Chris yelled.

"I want you to tell me what you think is sexy."

"Sexy about what?" Chris asked disgusted.

"Actually let's go with what you find sexy about your older brother," Briggs shot Wyatt a smile.

"I don't find anything sexy about my brother."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just kill who's in here with me."

"NO! Fine I'll tell you," Chris thought about the girls that asked him about Wyatt. "His sun shine blonde hair can give anyone the fuzzies inside. His ice blue eyes are chilling when you look at them. He's so muscular that it makes you want to touch his mucles. His smile is nice but he has a better bod."

Wyatt stared at the phone in shock. He couldn't believe Chris had just said that, but something about it sounded familar. Wyatt thought for a minute, then it came. Chris had told him that a girl had told him everything she found hot about him. Wyatt smiled inwardly, he knew that his brother was just reciting what a girl said.

"Hmm... sounds good," Briggs said and moved over to Wyatt. "You just told your brother exactly that."

Chris smiled. He knew that he had told Wyatt what the girl had said. But Briggs didn't have to know that. He listened as he heard a kind of loud sound that sounded like duct tape being ripped off. He heard an 'ow' and sniggered a little.

"Now, Wyatt, if you want to earn you and your brother five minutes to talk you have to tell me what you find sexy about him, and not what some girl said like Chris just did. I want to feel the emotion."

Chris stared at the phone and then he heard Wyatt speak, "Chris, listen I'm sorry. I think Chris's loving green eyes are nice! The way he smiles when I crack a joke is so warming, even if what I say isn't funny. Chris is my brother and I don't think anything about him is sexy. I just like him for being my brother. You can do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone."

"I guess no five minutes. Hope your having a blast Chris. Right now I need to have a private word with your brother."

The phone went dead and Chris put it up. He had heard his brother's voice! Wyatt refused to say anything that would cause Chris to have bad thoughts about him. Chris smiled but the smile quickly faded. What was Briggs going to do to Wyatt? Then it hit Chris and he was now wondering what Briggs was going to do to him? After all that was the best way to get to Wyatt, was using Chris.

* * *

At the manor, Cole, Keven, and Derek saw Tyrek in the doorway with a broad grin on his face. Cole was in utter shock, he had wittnessed Chris vanquishing him. 

"What's the matter Beltahzor? Thought that Christopher killed me? Well, that's easily explained. You see, I figured that little welp would get his hands on the Sword of Light so I used a little known power that I have. It's astral projection."

"How can you have that power, I thought only witches get that power," Keven said shocked.

"No, it's not common in demons. I was lucky to have it. But I need to eliminate the threat that could stop me from killing young Christopher," Tyrek said as he charged at them.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	6. Mental Talk

Thanks to: Misato-6, Potterwing, Ineyda, michelle, sn0zb0z

A/N: I'm liking these reviews! Two out of four said the last chapter had some part in it that was sick. But it doesn't bug me, after all I asked you for your thoughts. Another thing, I have no idea how many chapters are going to be in this one. Misato-6 don't worry about your english, I can make out what your saying. If you'd like your questions answered individually please just let me know in the form of your review. I don't want to single anyone out.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 6 Mental Talk

Wyatt looked at Briggs, who was now sitting accross from him. He was studing Wyatt's face, as if looking for something that would hint he had a weakness. Briggs was pissed, his little game had not gone as planned. He had to find a way to brake Chris, but he needed time to figure out how to do so.

"So, now we're back to the glaring game? That's really immature," Briggs said trying to piss Wyatt off.

"No, what's really immature is you trying to piss me off. It's not going to work," Wyatt said.

Briggs gave a chilliing smile, "Oh well. Come on then, best get you back to your cell. But just so you know, you've just given me the perfect way to break your brother. I can't wait till I see him again."

Wyatt's face show a look of horror. Briggs just ignored it and took him back to his cell. Wyatt was bombarded by questions but he didn't say anything. He just slid down the wall and started to cry. He couldn't believe that for the first time in his life, he couldn't be there for Chris. Couldn't tell him everything's going to be okay, or hug him when he needed it. Wyatt felt completely helpless.

* * *

Chris had been all throught the cabin a million times. He had found no weapons, no way out, and the phone was disconnected when Briggs didn't call. He was literally traped. He had screamed for anybody who could hear him, but no one came. He'd even tried to use his powers, which didn't work either. All he could do was wait till Briggs got back, no more fighting. He'd givin up. His thoughts were now trying to make him feel better. He thought of his brother. 

_'Wyatt, if only you were here,' _Chris thought.

In a prision cell, in San Francisco Wyatt's head shot up. He had just heard Chris's voice in his head. Wyatt literally slapped himself, causing worried looks from his family. How could he forget he had a bond with his brother. Even with something blocking his magic, he and Chris could still talk.

_'Chris, can you hear me,' _Wyatt thought.

A few minutes passed then, '_Wy, is that really you?'_

_'No, it's the mind goblin. I've come to take what's left of your brain. Of course it's me, what don't tell me you forgot about out bond?'_

_'Yeah, I did. I'm glad you remembered though. I was going nuts. There's no way out of this cabin.'_

_'Don't worry I'll find a way out of this. I'll stop that sick son of a bitch from hurting you. Chris, listen you have to fight back no matter what. If he tries anything, fight.'_

_'What if he tries to kill you guys?'_

_'Come on! If he tries for anyone, it'll probably be me. I've got a football body, I can kill him. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, just fight back.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'I mean it! I want you to promise me you'll fight back, no matter what.'_

_'Wy-.'_

_'CHRIS! Promise me!'_

_'Okay. I promise.'_

_'Promise what?'_

_'Wy!'_

_'Chris, I swear I will never forgive for anything unless you say it!'_

_'I promise I'll fight back. I'll fight back no matter what he says he'll do to you or me.'_

_'Thanks, and another thing Chris. He's in love with you so you know he isn't going to kill you. If he hurts you in anyway, just come to me.'_

_'Wy, how can I come to you? I'm in the middle of nowhere, and you're in prison.'_

_'I mean in your mind. I promise I'll help you through it, no matter what. Just come to me in your mind, if you get scared or anything I'll be here. I love you, man!'_

_'Love you too, Wy! Listen, I'm going to see if there's anything that can help me make a potion.'_

_'Go do that, and check in with me every now and then.'_

Wyatt breathed out a sigh of relief. Chris was okay for now. He had to find a way out of there. He looked over to his family who looked at him with confused expressions. Wyatt gave them a weak smile, he wasn't going to tell them that he had talked with Chris. It would cause them to bug Chris to no end. He had to give Chris and himself time to figure this out.

* * *

Tyrek was charging at Derek. Keven quickly grabbed his father and shimmered. Tyrek turned to face Cole and smiled an evil grin. Cole formed an energyball and threw it. Tyrek took a step back and ran into someone. He turned to see Keven who tapped into his manticore strength threw Tyrek through a wall. Cole looked at him in surprise. Keven ran after Tyrek and was giving him a pretty good beating, Cole pulled him off of Tyrek and formed the highest energyball volt he could. He threw it at Tyrek it hit but just let a very nice hole in his chest. Quickly Tyrek shimmered out.

"How did you get all of that strength?" Cole asked.

"I'm half-manticore. I got pissed, because he's the reason Chris is somewhere that neither me or Wyatt can get to," Keven said frustrated. "And he tried to attack my dad. That pissed me off."

"Hmm... maybe we should get the book to Pheobe and them. They might need to figure something out."

"Agreed, can you touch the book. Cause I know that I can't."

* * *

Chris was rumaging through the cabinets trying to find some potion ingedints. He found some but nothing that could create and potion that would help him. Chris sighed as he looked through the last cabinet. He slammed his fist down on the counter, how was he suppose to get out of here? He was trapped in more ways than one.

"Damn it!" Chris screamed. The microwave went flying across the room and hit the wall with a loud shatter. Chris stared at it in horror. He had just broken one of the rules. But he grinned, at least he had his powers. He heard the front door slam open and in the kitchen doorway now stood Detective Briggs.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	7. KABOOM!

Thanks to: Potterwing, Ineyda, sn0zb0z, michelle, sigi, sigi

A/N: Hey, I was reviewing 'The Light Fighters' with a friend yesterday and we decided it should be rated M before somebody repots that it's only suitable for adults. I don't know why, when it only mentions rape. But she said, "Better safe than sorry." One thing we both agreed on when we were reviewing this one was that it's alright for the moment. If I do put anything like the last one in it then she told me to up the rating to M. I will respect what she says, as I have known her my whole life. No, I have not started that new story, I just started school again. I've been super tired, I'll try to update every weekend.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 7 KA-BOOM!

Detective Briggs looked at the mess of a microwave. His eyes darted back to Chris, Briggs looked pissed. He took a threatening step towards Chris. Chris took a few steps back, Briggs gave a small grin as he saw that. Chris suddenly felt his back hit the wall, he started feeling panic rise up. Briggs chuckled a little while shaking his head and moved till he was right in front of Chris. He reached out his hand and caressed Chris's cheek. Slowly his hand moved to Chris's hair, and he roughly grabbed a handful of Chris's hair and jerked his head back.

"What the hell happened to the microwave?" Briggs growled. Chris looked up in fear but kept his mouth shut. "I asked you a question," Briggs said as he pulled Chris's head back even more in a very painful position.

"I got mad, my powers took control. My powers are tied to my emotions," Chris gasped out.

"Oh, so you got angry. What were you angry about?"

"None of your buisness," Chris said more firmly.

Briggs growled and threw Chris into the livingroom. Chris fell to the floor with a hard thud. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. He turned to see Briggs moving closer to him, so he moved back and tripped over something. He fell back and hit the floor again. Briggs reached down and pulled Chris up by his shirt collar. He pulled him so close that he was breathing in Chris's ear.

"I'll teach you to keep you damn emotions undercontrol," Briggs breathed in his ear. He pushed Chris close to the bedroom door and Chris felt serious fear.

_'WYATT, PLEASE HELP ME!' Chris screamed in his mind._

* * *

Keven and Cole were in the attic. Cole reached for the book and nothing happened. He picked it up and smiled at Keven, who just gave a thumbs up. Cole shimmered out and Keven followed. They reappeared outside of a cell. Inside the cell was Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Leo, and Wyatt. All except Wyatt were laying down. Wyatt jumped to his feet and ran to them. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Wyatt asked in alarm.

"We brought you something that'll help you get your lazy asses out of here," Keven said as he nudged Cole.

Cole slipped the Book through the bars to Wyatt. Wyatt looked at it in somewhat shock. He looked up to Cole with a questioning look as to how he could touch the book.

"How can you touch the book?" Wyatt questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm good now," Cole said annoyed.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and looked at the book. He flipped the paiges for a few minutes then slammed it shut. He was really frustraited. He looked back up to Keven and Cole but then closed his eyes and his hand shot up to his head as if he was having one of the biggest migranes. Cole and Keven looked confused, but inside Wyatt's head he just heard something that would hurt him.

_'WYATT, PLEASE HELP ME!' Chris screamed in his mind._

Wyatt's eyes opened and he motioned for them to back away from the bars. One thing was going through Wyatt's mind, the fact that he had to save his brother. Cole and Keven moved out of the way, Wyatt flicked his wrists. Nothing happened. He heard his brother scream again, Wyatt was now beyond pissed. He flicked his wrists really hard, nothing. This time he felt his mother flick her wrists with him and once again nothing.

"Damn it, CHIRS STOP SCREAMING IN MY BRAIN!" Wyatt's yelled.

"Wyatt, help me," Piper said as she kept flicking her wrists.

"Mom it isn't going to work. We don't have our powers," Wyatt said.

"It will!"

"No it won't! Mom, Chris is screaming in my mind and I can't focus. Incase you haven't noticed we have no powers!"

"Do you want your brother to be raped? We have to try!"

Wyatt stared at Piper then stood beside her. Together they flicked their wrists, nothing. Wyatt wanted to give up but Piper gave him a look. They flicked their wrists again, once again nothing. Piper was crushed she turned very pissed. She turned around and flicked her wrists angrily. At the same time Wyatt took a angry step toward the bars and flicked his wrists hard.

KA-BOOM!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts, good/bad? 


	8. The End and Scared To Death

Thanks to: Ineyda, lac t, Potterwing, Misato-6, thunderincrimson, michelle, sn0zb0z, sigi

A/N: Okay, first of all you guys seem to think that Wyatt and Piper blew up the bars. I never said that, they could of blown up many of things: Cole, Keven, Pheobe, Paige, Leo, the whole building, or even themselves. You never know with their powers. I see some of you guys are a little over dramatic, but that's what I love about you guys. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 8 The End.

Wyatt and Piper blew up the whole building, killing everyone in it: Leo, Pheobe, Paige, Cole, Keven, Piper, Wyatt, and many others. They killed many people, but didn't live to grieve it.

Chris meanwhile spent the rest of his life with Detective Briggs, at least until Tyrek came and stole him. Now he spends his time getting raped by Tyrek. Briggs was killed by Tyrek, and the Light was a thing of the past.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Do you really believe that? If you do, I can't believe you think I would end such a good story like that. No way! Now, listen up that was to see if you pay attention, what'd you think of the fake ending? 

The real Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 Scared To Death

Wyatt looked at the mess that use to be the bars in disbelief. It had worked! He looked at Piper and saw she had a look of pure shock on her face as well. Leo and the others had gotten up and was gaping at the sight. Wyatt walked through the mess with Piper at his side and she turned to face him.

"Wyatt, is Chris still screaming?"

Wyatt listened, nothing. That scared him more than anything, without another word he orbed out. Piper stared at where her son was and then she had a look of pure terror on her face, Chris must have stopped screaming in his mind. She turned to the others with a horrified expression on her face.

* * *

Chris was now inside of the bedroom. Briggs pushed Chris down on the bed and was kissing him. Chris was kicking and thrashing around like a mad man. Briggs lifted Chris's shirt off of him and started kissing him more furiously. Suddenly Briggs was pulled off of him and thrown against a wall. Chris looked up and saw Wyatt looking at Briggs with rage. He formed an energy ball and threw it at him. Suddenly Wyatt's gaze turned back to Chris, Chris saw lust in his eyes. No, it wasn't right.

"Wyatt?" Chris said nerviously pushing himself away from his brother.

Wyatt said nothing but climbed on top of Chris and started kissing him and rubbing his hands all over his chest. Chris's mind screamed at him. _Why the hell is Wyatt doing this to me?_ he thought. Soon, Wyatt's hands moved down to Chris's jeans. Chris thought he would die, hot tears made their way down his face. He was not going to be raped by Briggs, but by his own brother! He felt Wyatt manuvering around to keep a kiss intact while pulling his jeans down but then something grabbed Wyatt and threw him away. Chris didn't look to see who it was, he quickly pulled his pants up and buttoned them. Finally he looked up and he saw not one, but two Wyatts. The Wyatt standing closest to Chris threw a vase at the other Wyatt. Chris was confused. His confusion was short lived as he looked up to the Wyatt that was closest to him. He had a look of pure rage, the same look that Chris saw on him all those times that the magical creatures had tried to get with him. Chris knew right then that the Wyatt that was kissing him was a fack and the real Wyatt had come to save him. The fake Wyatt soon turned into Tyrek, Chris stared in shock. Tyrek gave Chris a smile as Wyatt threw a energy ball at him. It hit and it hurt him. Tyrek shimmered off. Wyatt rushed to Chris's side and pulled him into a back breaking hug. He sobbed into Chris's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I never wanted you to think that I would do that. Tyrek is a sick son of a bitch! We'll kill him, but first off do you know where Briggs is?" Wyatt asked.

Chris cried into his brother's chest as he said, "Tyrek killed him."

Wyatt pulled Chris tighter, "I heard you. When you thought, _'Why is Wyatt doing this to me?'_ I wondered why you thought I was doing something to you. So I orbed over and saw that son of a bitch pulling your pants down. Oh, I felt the most rage I've ever felt. I have never seen anyone pull your clothes off and I never wanted to. But I'm happy I was here to stop it."

"Uh, Wy?" Chris asked akwardly. "Can you give me my shirt? I feel kinda wierd."

Wyatt pulled away, he looked to the floor and found Chris's green shirt. He picked it up and handed it to him, Chris took and and slipped it on. Slowly he looked up to Wyatt. Wyatt raised his hand and Chris flinched a little. Wyatt looked at him a little worried. But then he raised his other hand and bother had the golden glow as he healed his little brother. All the bruises and little cuts disappeared. Chris looked at Wyatt.

"Chris, did Briggs do that to you?"

Chris just nodded.

"My guess is that's why you flinced. Listen, Chris, he's not here anymore. I'm sure as hell, am not going to hurt you. You're safe, and nothing is going to hurt you again. Come on, we better get home before mom goes on a hunt. I just orbed away."

Chris smiled and took Wyatt's extended hand. They orbed off.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	9. Returning Home

Thanks to: ash-rox, Potterwing, Misato-6, michelle, sn0zb0z, sigi

A/N: Hey, guys! I've been super busy. I have actually been reviewing all of chapters in 'The Light Fighters' and this one. I had to write a paper and I chose to do it on these. I even reviewed all the reviews you all gave me. I dedicated a long paragraph to you all! You have always kept me going! I just hope it gets me a good grade. I have another thing to say, I have a lot of surprises left for this story!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 9 Returning Home

Wyatt and Chris reformed in the mannor. Piper was right there glaring at Wyatt. Wyatt looked at his mom and she just glared daggers at her eldest son. She was so furious that he had orbed off without a word. But as she started to round on him she noticed that standing next to him was Chris.

"Chris!" She cried as she pulled her youngest into a huge hug.

"Mom, I can't breathe," Chris said.

Piper reluctatly pulled away from her youngest son. She looked at him with tears shinning in her eyes. Her baby was untouched, but his hair was ruffled and his lips were swollen and bright red. She finally turned to Wyatt.

"What the hell were you thinking? Just orbing off without even telling us where you were," Piper yelled.

"Mom, I heard Chris think somethin wierd. I had to go and investigate. I can't forget, to save as well. What did you expect me to do? Just orb home and wait? You asked if I wanted Chris to be raped and I said no. If I hadn't of left when I did he would of been raped, but not by Briggs. By who he thought was me," Wyatt yelled completely furious.

Piper stared at her son questioningly, "What?"

"Tyrek can shapeshift. He shapeshifted into me and tried to rape Chris. He was just pulling down his pants when I got there. I threw an energyball at him and he retailiated," Wyatt said.

"That can't be true."

"It is."

"No, Wyatt, it can't be. Tyrek isn't hurt by good magic. If you hurt him then that's bad," Piper explained.

Wyatt finally realized what she was saying. _How did I hurt him, _he thought to himself. _No good magic is suppose to hurt him. Am I a evil person because I hurt him? _Wyatt looked at Chris, who just looked happy that he was home and away from that nightmare.

"I don't think it was bad mom," Chris said. "I'm glad Tyrek was hurt by Wyatt. If not, then he could of taken me away."

"Yeah, you know if I'm evil then so be it. If being evil is saving your baby brother from an evil bastard who tried to rape him, then I would love to know what the hell good is."

Piper looked at her sons. She was happy that they were defending eachother. She had never been more proud of her sons in her life, but that had to be pushed in the back of her mind. Right now she had to figure out what they were going to do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes and looked at Wyatt first.

"Wyatt, you said that Tyrek tried to rape Chris right?" Wyatt nodded. "Okay, so we now have a whole new problem. But it's nothing that we haven't handled before. Tyrek will just have to get in line of the magical creatures that want to take Chris to bed. We have never let it happen in the past, and I don't intend to let it happen now. Now, maybe he can brag to his little demon buddies that he actually was working on his pants, but he got stopped like anyother. Wyatt, you are right it's not bad that your powers worked on him. If he comes back we don't just have to rely on Cole."

Piper turned her attention to Chris, "Chris, honey. I know that you've been through a hell of a lot lately, but I need you to tell me something. You and I are going to sit in the attic and talk, while Wyatt goes and tells the others that you are safe." Chris nodded and Piper turned back to Wyatt. "Wyatt, find your father, aunts, and Cole. Tell them Chris is here and he's safe, also tell them I'm talking to Chris and I don't want to be interupted. Understand?"

"Got it mom, no one in the attic. Unless you yell, right?" Wyatt said with a sly smile. Piper glared at him but nodded. With that Wyatt orbed off. Piper turned to Chris, she saw he looked a little scared.

"You want to talk it over with some milk and cookies, peanut?" She said with a smile.

Chris smiled and nodded.

* * *

Tyrek was tending to his wound down in the underworld. He cursed out loud as he felt pain surge through him. He would kill the Twice Blessed for this. Then he would take Christopher, and do what he wanted to him. Then when he was done with him, he would torture him till the end of eternity. He knew that he had a lot of work to do, but he shouldn't let his sexual desire get in the way at the moment. He still had to prepare for the ritual, and then once it was performed he'd have all the time in the world. 

He smiled to himself. But, what he couldn't decide was whether to kill the Twice Blessed first or the ritual. He thought on it for a long time, and decided to do the ritual first. Killing the Twice Blessed would take a lot of time. Now, he pondered on what he needed for the ritual.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	10. A Love Discovery

Thanks to: ash-rox, Potterwing, Ineyda, sigi, sn0zb0z

A/N: I got a pretty good grade on my paper! My teacher liked it! I'm so surprised no one mentioned anything about the last little bit of chapter nine. That had a huge clue of what I plan to do with this story. Although if you guys pay attention in this chapter then maybe you'll see where I'm going with this! Just wait and see.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 10 A Love Discovery

Chris and Piper entered the attic. Piper was carrying two glasses of milk and Chris was carring a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. They sat side-by-side on the sofa. Piper put the glasses of milk down on the table and looked at the door, which was wide open. Looking back at Chris she saw him waving his hand with a cookie in his mouth. The door slammed shut. Chris gave an apolegetic look to his mom and she just smiled at him.

"Okay, honey, I want you to tell me what happened. From beginning to end. If you need to cry then cry, if you want to pause you can pause. But, I need to know what happened. If you need a hug just let me know, start when you're ready."

Chris took the cookie out of his mouth and swallowed, "After he dragged me out of the prison, he tied my hands behind my back and forced me into a car. He asked me a few questions. He blew up after he heard that the first guy slapped me. After that the ride was quiet. Once we got to the cabin I struggled my hardest to get away. He held a gun to me and threatened to blow my brains out if I didn't stop. After he gave me the choice to stay or watch you guys die, he gave me rules:  
First rule-Keep quiet.  
Second rule-Don't screw up the cabin.  
Third rule-Don't try and kill myself.  
After that he took me throught the house and then he said a few more words. After that he... he," Chris took a deep breath. "He kissed me and I didn't fight back. I was afraid of what would happen. But I screwed up, mom, I got mad and my powers took over. The microwave went flying and he came back before I could clean it up," Chris was now in tears.

"He looked so pissed, that I paniced. I backed myself into a corner, and he threw me into the living room after I explained what happened. Then, he started dragging me toward the bedroom, mom I've never felt more fear in my life. I screamed in my mind to Wyatt, praying that somehow he'd maraculasly show up and save me again. When Tyrek showed up as Wyatt, I was happy. At least until he climbed on top of me, and was working on my jeans. After Wyatt came I saw the look that Wyatt gave anyone who got me to bed, so I knew it was him. When Tyrek turned back into himself, he gave me a very chilling smile. But I'm so happy Wyatt got him away."

Piper took in what Chris said and pulled him into a big hug. She was rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down. She thought of what Cole had said about the Sword of Light being the only thing that can kill Tyrek. She wanted to know why the hell it didn't work when Chris used it. Suddenly a box blew up and made Chris jump.

"It's okay, I just got a little pissed. I want to know why in the hell the Sword of Light didn't kill his demon ass. I think either we talk to Cole or we talk to the elders," Piper said.

"But, mom, they couldn't even tell us why so many magical creatures were comming after me. We had to wait until one of them actually kissed him and got me to bed. And the worst part of it was my first kiss was wasted on a dude. Not that I'm complaining when those nymphes were kissing me. But my first kiss was suppose to be speacial. It was wasted on a male witch! The main worst part of it was that I was only seven! You'd think a grown man could control himself," Chris ranted.

Piper smiled at her son, he was acting like himself again. She finished her cup of milk then called for Wyatt. He orbed in and looked to his mother for instructions.

"Wyatt, stay in here with Chris. I'm going to talk to Cole. They are down stair aren't they?" Wyatt nodded. Piper walked past Wyatt and down the stairs. She found Cole in the living room. She wasted no tme in flicking her wrists at him, in her frustraition. Cole went flying into the wall. The others looked at Piper confused.

"Cole, I want some damn answers. Why didn't the sword kill Tyrek the first time?" Piper said in a very dangerous voice.

"I don't know. According to the elders it was suppose to," Cole said in desperation.

Piper glared at him then she turned her attention to the others in the room, "Somebody better get me an elder, or bring me to them. I'm going to kill them for this. First they tell us they don't know why everyone comes after Chris. Now they're giving Chris this new destiny and not even explaining! Paige get me up there now!"

* * *

Wyatt looked at the door that his mom had just stormed out of. She was beyond pissed right now. He turned back to his brother who was nibbling on a cookie. Wyatt smiled and moved to sit next to him. At first they were quiet and couldn't think of a dang thing to say, but soon the silence got to Wyatt. 

"So, how about them Yanks?" Wyatt said.

Chris looked at him, then burst out laughing, "The Yankees? That's the best you can do when you can't stand silence?"

"Well, better than just sitting there nibbling on a cookie," Wyatt said deffensivly.

Chris just shrugged and moved to the Book. Wyatt groaned really loud. Chris gave him a death glare that told him to back off. But he didn't take the warning.

"How many times have you looked at that? I mean you've practically mesmorized the whole damn thing," Wyatt said.

"Well, better than knowing every damn part of a girl that is sexy. I mean you're practically a walking womanizer. If anyone needed advice on a girl then they just ask you," Chris said with a slight smile.

Wyatt saw the smile and said, "Since, I'm a womanizer then I must tell you that your girlfriend is messed up. Bianca is totally wierd, hot but wierd. I mean she's got a great body and a good face. But man that tattoo is kind of creepy and I get a demonic sense from her."

Chris shifted nerviously, "She's just protective of me. I mean if she was demonic then you, me, and aunt Paige would know."

Wyatt noticed how nervious Chris was, "Chris, what's with Bianca?"

Chris shut the book, "Nothing. Hey, I got to go."

Chris started for the door but it slammed shut in his face. He turned to Wyatt who had his hand up and holding the door telekinetically. He wasn't going to let Chris go without an explaination.

"Tell me. You can't get out, not even by orbing. Get your ass over here and explain," Wyatt demanded.

Chris couldn't believe it, he just went over by Wyatt and said, "Bianca is a Pheonix. She's in a coven of assasin witches, but she's honestly good. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Wyatt looked at him in shock, "Okay, as long as she makes you happy little bro."

Chris smiled, "But if you ever talk about her the way you did then I'll kick your ass."

"You're welcome to try," Wyatt said giving Chris a playful punch.

* * *

Tyrek threw a fireball at a demon. He bent down and collected the last thing he needed to complete the ritual. He smiled as he shimmered out. He reappeared in what looked like a sacrificial room. In the middle was a stone slab with many writtings, and at every corner was a chain shackle as if to hold someone down. Tyrek put the ingredent on the slab. 

Now all he needed was the person he planned to do this on. He turned and was about to begin to plan out exactly how he was going to get his target. He'd have to be patient and claim, for the most part.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	11. A Pissed Off Mother

Thanks to: Misato-6, sigi, Potterwing, Watterbottlesrule, Ineyda, ash-rox, sn0zb0z

**Warning/Forewarning: Serious language, by Piper Halliwell!**

A/N: To answer a question, yes Piper and Leo remember Bianca. They know she's a Pheonix, but they remember how madly in love the other Chris was with her. So they aren't getting in the way. But I am going to give you guys yet another choice of the way this story goes, I need an answer. **Do you all want Bianca to come into the story?** In bold and underlined so you guys know I have a question. Now, I'm happy that some of you noticed the bottom of the chapter. The ritual will be explained in this one or the next one.

Important A/N: Listen, I was talking to one of my friends on the phone. She asked me to write her a story of Charmed, one that I wouldn't put on this site. What she suggested would most likely really piss you guys off. She suggested that I wait a month or two to update! I mean seriously you guys might be ready to kill me by then. You know that's a good point. Answer this please: HOW PISSED OFF WOULD YOU BE IF I DECIDED TO DO WHAT SHE SAID?

Disclaimer.

Chapter 11 A Pissed Off Mother

Paige extended her hand. Piper took it and in seconds they were covered in a swirl of blue-white orbs. They reappeared in the heavens, the elders looked surprised to see them. But, they did have kind looks on their faces, unlike Piper's which was contorted with anger and furiousness.

"Piper, what brings you up here?" A older elder with greying hair asked.

"I'm up here to get some god damned answers! You guys send Cole down there to protect Chris from a demon, who can only be vanquished by him. You say he's something called the Light, but if the Sword of Light is the only thing that can kill Tyrek. Then, why in the hell didn't it work the first damned time? What the fuck are you hiding?"

"Piper, we know you are angry with us but-," the elder was cut off.

"No, I'm not angry. I've skipped every damn word for it, you have messed with our lives in more ways than I can count. First, you try to take my husband away from me, then you think it's fine and dandy to kill my eldest son, oh and my personal favorite you have no god damned idea why everyone comes after Chris. I want some fucking answers right now, or so help me god I will blow each and every one of you up!"

The elders shifted nerviously, one finally said, "The magical creatures were drawn to him. Being the Light, has it's advantages and disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that every magical creature, good or bad, will want him."

"Not every magical creature wants him," Paige defended.

"Oh no! You all have had the thoughts to take him. The only one who is immune to it is-," Piper cut him off.

"We know. Tyrek, he's the only one."

"No, the only one who's immune to it is his true destined lover. Everyone else falls under the Light's spell. But, you all have had more controll over it, because of your drive to protect him. Tyrek, was driven by something to stay alive. But knowing that Chris can't kill him, he's fallen under it as well."

"But who the hell is his true destined lover? What do you mean can't kill him?"

* * *

Tyrek had his plan. He grinned as he shimmered away from the underworld.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt were heading down the stairs. But, suddenly Chris felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother's smiling face. Chris looked back to Wyatt who was looking at their mother as well. 

"Chris, honey, I need to talk to you for a minute," Piper said.

"Okay," Chris said as he followed his mother into her room. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Where?" Chris's instincts were screaming at him to call for his brother. He opened his mouth again, this time intending to scream for his brother. But a hand flew to his mouth and slammed him to the wall. Piper's pleasent appearence faded and was replaced by Tyrek's. He smiled evilly at Chris.

"Now, you Christopher are going to be mine," he whispered as he shimmered off with Chris.

* * *

Wyatt watched as his brother walked off with their mother. He stood there a couple of minutes before he was about ready to move. He heard a thump, he rushed up. He ran into his mom's room and barely caught a glimise of Tyrek shimmering away with Chris.

* * *

A/N: A lot of breakers! Anyway, **Your thoughts?**


	12. Let The Ritual Begin

Thanks to: Misato-6, Potterwing, ciara, sigi, Waterbottlesrule, whiteninjetti, sn0zb0z

A/N: Hey, I heard that you guys would kill me if I did do what my friend said. Don't worry I wasn't testing you, I've been really sick to my stomach. I just got better. But, about the Bianca situation you'll have to see if I have her in it or not. Most likely no, but if I do it'll be a very brief appearance, maybe at the end. I don't know, but I left you off at Chris getting kidnapped again! Damn, I must like seeing him get kidnapped. Hmm... oh well.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 12 Let The Ritual Begin

The elder looked at Piper with a sad look. She had just asked him a very difficult question, he didn't want her to blow him up. If she knew exactly what he was going to say. She'd need to blow off a lot of steam.

"Piper, I think it best if you calm your mind," he said.

Piper growled, "Listen, you son of a bitch. Just give me my damn information, before I blow your fucking ass up!"

"What I have to say will anger you more than anything. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Piper answered by flicking her wrists. The elder went into a shower of orbs and reappeared. He was breathing very heavily, like it hurt pretty bad. Piper gave him a wild eyed look.

"Okay. His true destined lover and him have already met. It's the young Pheonix girl, Bianca. She and him are destined to be, and she is the only one who is immune to his love powers."

"Now, that I know that. Tell me why the fuck can't Chris kill Tyrek? Also, what the hell he wants to do?" Piper practically growled.

The elder took a couple of steps back, "Chris can't kill Tyrek simply because he has not fully excepted his powers. He has far more than he can imagine. Tyrek knows this because, he is still alive. He wants Chris, and he has a far bigger drive to have him than anyother. But, no one knows how he could have him. Tyrek is immortal, until Chris accepts his destiny."

"Well, we'll just tell Chris to accept it," Paige said.

"No! He must accept it on his own. It's not the sword that can kill Tyrek, it's Chris. His power is better than anyones. If he is to defeat Tyrek he has to accept the power. Once he does, his power will be given to him."

"Okay, then what do we do?" Piper asked.

"You just help him understand."

Piper nodded and said, "If you guys aren't strait with us again then I blow your asses to the next life."

Paige and her orbed back down to the mannor.

* * *

Wyatt rushed down stairs. He just caught the sight of his mom and aunt Paige orbing in. He ran strait to his mother, she looked at him with a confused look.

"Mom, Tyrek just kidnapped Chris! I heard a thump and ran up to your room. He disguised himself as you and I ran up there as fast as I could. I barely saw them shimmer off. Man, mom, it's all my fault," Wyatt was close to tears.

Piper looked at her eldest son, "Honey, it's not your fault. Okay now slow down and I want you to tell me the whole story of what happened."

Wyatt took a deep breath, "Okay. Me and Chris were comming down stairs, you stopped Chris. Well, Tyrek looking like you stopped Chris. He said he needed to talk to Chris, but I should of known it wasn't you. He didn't even call Chris 'Peanut' like you do. But I heard a thump as I was about to go back down the steps. I thought you or Chris was hurt so I ran up to help you guys, but I saw a glimpse of Tyrek with his hand over Chris's mouth shimmering off."

Piper's eyes flared, "Don't worry we'll find him."

* * *

Tyrek held Chris tight. He pushed him on the stone slab. Chris sat up but Tyrek had grabbed one of his arms. He put one of the iron shackles tightly on his left wrist. Quickly he grabbed Chris's right wrist and shackled it up. Chris quickly kicked his legs wildly, Tyrek chuckled as he moved to his feet. First he pushed both of Chris's legs down on the slab, he held them there firmly. He grinned evilly at him.

"Why are you kicking so much Christopher? Do you not like the nice bracelets and bed I made for you?" Tyrek asked.

Chris glared at him, "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Such a rebelous little teen. It seems you teens just like to be little rebels. I'll make sure to stop that rebelous streak of yours. But first want to get the Rutual of Life. It'll be painless for the most part, just stop stuggling."

Chris now tried to get his legs free. Tyrek sighed and twisted one of Chris's legs, causing him to yell in pain. He took his opportunity and shakled the other one. Then did the same to the injured one. Chris was now shakled to the stone slab awaiting for what Tyrek was going to do next. He moved around for a while, then he turned with a broad smile on his face.

"Let the ritual begin!"

* * *

A/N: Evil cliffe! Your thoughts? 


	13. Immortal?

Thanks to: BeautifulDeath13, sn0zb0z, Potterwing, sigi, lac t, shyeye, Chrislives11

A/N: Chrislives11 I know who you are wink. Thanks you guys for you very kind words. But I must say that soon this story is comming to it's end. I hate to end it, but I got to. But that's not going to be for a few chapters. I hope we can make it to 100 reviews again! I hope that you guys follow me to the end. You guys have helped me so much. Not just in writting this either, with a awesome school paper! Enough of my sad goodbyes, it's not even the end and I'm still going to miss you all. But let's continue. That was an evil cliffie wasn't it? It was the perfect one!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 13 Immortal?

Tyrek looked at the unconsious boy that laid on the stone slab. The Ritual of Life was over. Chris had passed out from the pain of it all. Now all Tyrek had to worry about was the Twice Blessed. He would be hard to kill but, it could be done. Then he would have Chris all to himself. Chris started to stir.

"Are you feeling better?" Tyrek asked.

"Yeah," Chris said, forgetting who he was talking to.

Tyrek smiled at that, "Do you know what the ritual did?" Chris shook his head, still not in his right mind. "It made you immortal. It can't be undone, unless I'm vanquished. And we all know that didn't work. But, I can't tell you the rest of my plan, cause it would ruin the surprise I have in store."

Chris's eyes widened as he came back to reality, "What? I'm immortal?"

Tyrek rolled his eyes, "I really don't have time for this."

He waved his hand and the shakles let Chris go. Chris quickly tried to orb out, but it didn't work. He looked at Tyrek expecting him to explain. Tyrek looked at him with a knowing grin.

"I made sure you couldn't orb out before I brought you here. I have to go hunting, have a good time," with that said Tyrek shimmered out.

* * *

Piper looked at her eldest son then went back to watching for demons. Wyatt had his eyes closed and was concentrating on his brother, he couldn't sense him. But, suddenly he sensed him. He grabbed his mom and orbbed off. They reappeared in a large cavern, it had a stone slab in the middle. Wyatt saw Chris sitting against a wall. He rushed to his side. 

"Chris! Man, are you okay? What the hell did Tyrek do to you?" Wyatt asked, his voice full of worry.

Chris had tears streaking down his face, "No, Wy. I'm not okay. Tyrek did something really horrible."

"Oh my god, Chris did he rape you?" Wyatt asked horrified.

"No, he performed a ritual. Now, I'm immortal, just like him," Chris sobbed.

"We'll find a way to undo it," Wyatt said.

"It can only be undone if Tyrek is vanquished. I can't vanquish him, he's too powerful. The elders were wrong, I'm not the Light. I can't even vanquish Tyrek. I just don't understand why is didn't work the first time. I had the damn sword and I plunged it through him, and he's still here. I don't want this destiny."

Wyatt stared at his little brother, he was breaking down. He pulled him into a big hug. Chris sobbed into Wyatt's shoulder. But, neither of saw Tyrek. He shimmered in quietly and knocked Piper out. He smiled as the Twice Blessed was too enwraped in his little brother to notice him. As he was about to plunge an athame into Wyatt, Chris jerked him out of the way. His hands shot up intending to throw Tyrek back with his telekinisis. But, what happened came as a big shock.

* * *

A/N: Guys this is short, because I wanted to update in less than two weeks. I also wanted to end it on a cliffie, and this seemed so perfect for one! But anyways I really would appreciate your thoughts. 


	14. A New Power

Thanks to: sigi, Potterwing, BeautifulDeath13, Erinabelle, sn0zb0z, lac t, Chrislives11

A/N: Hey, okay I know we left off at a good point. Chris apparently did something. Sorry, I just looked at it and you wouldn't believe that I realized that I didn't put in what I thought I did. It was truly the perfect cliffie. But, that was not how I intended to end chapter thirteen. But, I'm going to make it up to you all. I just hope you guys aren't too pissed at me. You know were getting really close to 100 and that's awesome! I don't want to sound cheezy, but I just want to say that all of you that review it means a lot to me. I mean my very first fanfic didn't get too many, but then again I didn't expect it to. I was really surprised when so many read The Light Fighters, then my sequel is doing awesomely too. You don't see that too often, I do agree with you there Erinabelle. But, I'll probably say something like this on my last chapter too, I just want you all to know that I appreciate your words. Whether it's one word or a lot. Thanks, I really mean it. Before I start crying I better get this chapter on the road.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 14 A New Power

White lightning shot out of Chris's finger tips. The lightning hit Tyrek in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Chris stared at his hands with utter shock. Had he just shot lightning out of his finger tips. He suddenly felt the familar sensation of being orbed. He then found himself in his room, alone. But soon his brother orbed in with a serious look on his face.

"Chris, I just orbed mom to her room. I didn't tell anyone that we're home. I want to talk to you first," Wyatt said. "Do you realize what just happened?"

"I got a new power I guess," Chris said.

"Chris, that's not just any power. That's an elder power! Why the hell would the elders give someone who's not an elder, elder powers?" Chris shrugged. "Maybe we should talk with dad about this. Stay here, I'll go get him."

Wyatt left the room. Chris sat on his bed thinking about what had happened. _Why would the elders give me this power. I'm not an elder, nor do I plan to be one. There had to be a good explaination for this._ But before he could think more on it, his father and brother came into the room. Leo looked concerned, as did Wyatt.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I kinda got a new power," Chris said. Now Leo looked confused. "I can shoot lightning bolts out of my fingers."

"Oh, you got an elder power," Leo said relieved. "I thought something was seriously wrong."

"Dad, that's bad! Chris got an elder power, how the hell did that happen," Wyatt practically screamed.

"Calm down Wyatt," Leo said. "Back when your mom and I were in the devorce. Well, when I was comming close to being killed we created your brother, Chris. That was during the time that I was an elder, so I assumed that sometime Chris might gain the power because I had it. Chris is half elder, half witch."

Wyatt and Chris looked dumbstruck. This was something that their parents hadn't told them, that they actually needed to know. I would have made Wyatt not freak.

"Wait, I'm half elder?" Leo nodded. "So, you were an elder when I was concieved? Was the other Chris half elder too?"

"No, I became an elder later on. You see Chris risked his own exisistince just so Wyatt wouldn't turn evil. It was hard when he was killed by Gideion. It made me so angry, I wanted to destroy everything. I guess that would seem highly unlikely in the beginning. I never trusted him, cause he never told us who he was not until Pheobe busted him. I felt bad when I heard, but Chris wanted nothing to do with me. He said that in his future I hated him. That's why I've always tried to keep a good relationship with you. I don't want tp end up with the same relationship."

"Don't worry dad I know that you've tried. You've been the best dad there's ever been. You've been really awesome," Chris said to his dad.

Leo looked at his boys, "I'm just glad you two have a great relationship. If you didn't I don't think this family would be together. I mean, Chris you've always had a knack for potions and spells. Wyatt, you are always reminding us to save someone when they're in trouble. You two are the perfect brothers."

Wyatt and Chris went up to Leo and they shared a hug. They were interupted by a knock. They quickly broke apart and saw Cole at the door.

"I need to speak with Chris," Cole said.

"Not so fast," Wyatt said. "We've been tricked two times. Once Tyrek shapeshifted into Cole and then into mom. If your Cole, then uh...," Wyatt stopped.

"When you look into my aunt Pheobe's eyes what do you see," Chris said.

"I see the beautifulest chesnut brown eyes. Her soul is in those chesnut orbs," Cole said without thinking.

Wyatt, Leo, and Chris all nodded. Chris got up and moved into the attic with Cole right behind him. They both sat down on the couch, Chris waited for Cole to say something.

"Chris, I need to ask you an important question. Have you fully embraced your power as the Light?" Cole asked.

Chris stared at him for a minute, "My power?"

* * *

Wyatt and Leo split up outside of Chris's room. Leo went to check on Piper and Wyatt was heading to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he raided the fridge. He didn't feel the ripple of air behind him. He suddenly he felt a strong hand grip his throat. He spun around and came face-to-face with a angry eyed Tyrek.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	15. Excalibur

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z, Chrislives11

A/N: Okay, no I gonna miss you. I'm gonna save it for the last chapter. I'm soooooooooo sorry about this late update. But, last week I kinda had an asthama attack. I collapsed at school, during a hiking trip. But, I'm all better now! Making short A/N, so we can get to the action.

Disclaimer.

_Wyatt came face-to-face with an angry eyed Tyrek._

Chapter 15 Excalibur

Wyatt felt his breath leaving him. He started clawing at Tyreks hand that was tightly gripped around his neck. Everything was starting to go hazy.

* * *

"Yes, your power," Cole said. "Did you think the only thing that would kill Tyrek was the Sword of Light?"

Chris didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell Cole that he thought it was. But he had power? What did it mean that he had to fully embrace it?

"Chris, to defeat Tyrek, you have to embrace your power. You have to understand and accept that your the Light. You have to realize you are the ultimate source of good. Once you do that, nothing can hurt you."

"Do you think I want to do that?" Chris snapped. "I don't want to be the Light! What are the benifits? Just to be the ultimate source of fucking good! I don't want this damn sword and," Chris throws sword across the room, "I don't want this destiny. You and the Elders can take the fucking sword and destiny, and stick it up your ass!"

Cole looked at the wild eyed Chris before him, "Chris, we all have things we don't want. But we do them anyway."

"Get out of my room!" Chris yelled.

"We need to talk about this," Cole tried.

"Get out of my fucking ROOM!" Chris yelled and Cole went flying threw the wall, literally. Chris watched as Cole disappeared behind the wall, not even making a hole. But, then Chris felt a pull at his mind. He quickly orbed.

* * *

He rematerialized in the kitchen. His eyes found Tyrek choking the life out of his brother. He tossed out his hand and threw Tyrek back with a burst of telekinisis. Wyatt fell to the floor choking and gasping for air. Chris watched as Tyrek got to his feet. Wyatt scrambled to his feet, and looked at Tyrek. Without thinking twice he formed an energyball and threw it at him. One after the other, until finally Tyrek retreated. Wyatt turned to his trembling brother.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked carefully.

"Wy, I don't know what to do. I don't want any of this. I don't want to be the Light, I don't want to be immortal. I just want to go back to being Chris, the Twice Blessed's little brother."

Wyatt pulled his little brother into a hug, "It's okay. You'll always be the Twice Blessed's little brother, you'll never escape that. I really don't think you want to go back to just being the boy who everyone couldn't resist."

Chris laughed a little, "I guess not. But, why me? What did I do that was so speacial?"

"You went back in time and risked your own existence to save my ass. Chris, you deserve to be the Light. You bring such happiness to this family."

"Oh yeah, by getting kidnapped and almost raped? I think you guys could do without me."

Wyatt tightned his hold, "Don't you ever say that! You are the most important thing in this family."

"How? All I've ever done is get in trouble. Life might be easier without me, I'm not important to anyone."

"That's not true!" Wyatt said firmly. "Your the most important person to me. No matter what you've done. Whether it's getting yourself kidnapped, almost getting raped I live to save you."

"Yeah, but what about when your destiny comes in?"

"Then, you'll be right beside me. No matter what. You'll be my right-hand man, I'll still be saving your ass on a daily basis. Nothing can change that. Besides, I'm your brother first, a king second."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll never leave you," Wyatt said.

* * *

Leo looked at his unconsisous wife. She looked so peaceful. He shook her gently and her eyes opened. She lifted up and looked at Leo confused.

"How did I get here?"

"Wyatt orbed you. You-," Leo was cut off by a loud voice.

"Get out of my fucking ROOM!" It was followed by a loud thud. Piper and Leo rushed out into the hall and saw Cole laying on the ground. Piper was first to react.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked.

"Apparently your son doesn't want his destiny. But, his power are showing through. He just threw me threw a wall, and it didn't even make a hole."

Piper eyed Cole, "So, you tried to talk to Chris about his powers?" Cole nodded. "You stupid son of a bitch! He's a teenager, he's not going to want to be something like that."

"Wyatt wanted his," Cole pointed out.

"Well, duh! What person doesn't want to be a king. Chris has to be the defender of all good! Of course he's not going to want to do it. You just made it worse."

Before she could abuse him anymore Wyatt and Chris appeared at the top of the stairs. Wyatt had his arm around Chris's shoulders guiding him down the hall.

"Mom," Wyatt said. "I was just attacked by Tyrek."

Piper's face lost all of it's fury and filled up with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't of been, if it wasn't for my favorite brother though. He threw Tyrek off of me and I took him down with my new power. I figure if I'm evil, what the hell. I might as well as protect my brother."

Piper looked at her eldest son with pride, "I'm proud of you. But, how are we going to keep him back."

"I've got an idea," Chris said. "Maybe if Wyatt took Excalibur, then maybe it might help the fight."

Wyatt smiled at him, "That's a great idea!"

Piper looked at Leo and he nodded. All three moved up to the attic where they found Pheobe and Paige. They looked at them curiously as to what they were planning.

"I'm going to extract Excalibur," Wyatt said.

Piper moved to Paige, "You think you can get it out."

"Sure," Paige cleared her voice. "Excalibur."

The Sword in the stone appeared in a shower of blue-white orbs. Wyatt walked up to it and placed his hand upon the hilt of Excalibur. He pulled and Excalibur glowed as it slid easily out of the stone. Wyatt held up Excalibur and looked at it, the new king was here!

* * *

A/N: Remember the story is not about the new king. Your thoughts? 


	16. What The Hell Is Happening?

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z, Chrislives11

A/N: Hey, I know this is super late. Sorry, I got intrested in this project that I'm working on for a few of my friends. I got too into it and completely forgot to come on here and write. But, don't worry my project is on hold for a little bit. I'm going to try and finish this before my next school year starts. I'm not in summer vacation yet, but soon I will be. Let me think, so the new king is here. But remember this story isn't about the king, it's about the Light.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 16 What The Hell Is Happening?

Wyatt smiled along with his family. Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Leo all had very proud smiles on their faces. Chris was looking at his brother with a smile. It wasn't a proud one but a happy one. Cole just stood in the background.

"I have a new law to make since I'm king," Wyatt said immeadiatly. "All hot girls are to wear bikinis every Friday!"

Chris laughed out loud, while all the others had a surprised look. Piper finally came to her senses and smacked Wyatt in the back of his head. She gave him one of famous glares.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper said.

"What?" He laughed. "I'm just kidding!"

"I think we should get on to more important matters," Paige said. "Exactly why did Wyatt take Excalibur out?"

Piper took a deep breath, "Tyrek attacked Wyatt, Chris saved Wyatt, and Chris had the idea to pull Excalibur. It might help in the fight against Tyrek. Cole tried to talk to Chris about his powers. As we all know Chris doesn't want to be the Light. So, I've got the plan. Chris, you will take the sword to the elders. Tell them to give someone else the power. Wyatt and the rest of us are going to go after Tyrek while he's weak."

"Piper, I should stay with Chris," Cole said. "I was sent by the elders to protect him. So, I'm going to."

Piper nodded, "Also, Leo you stay here. Since your a mortal you'll just get in the way."

Leo nodded reluctantly.

"Okay move out!"

Piper grabed Wyatt's hand, Pheobe grabbed Paige's, and orbed them to the underworld. Chris meanwhile looked at his father and Cole. He didn't want to take the sword back up to the elders, but he had to. He grabbed Cole by the arm and orbed them up to the elders. Leo watched his son orb off, and wondered if he'd be back with the sword.

* * *

Chris and Cole reappeared in the heavens. There was a few elders here and there. None seemed to notice Chris in any way. Chris growled a little and was about to do something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cole giving him a warning look, so he back down a little. Cole took a few steps forward. 

"Excuse me," the elders turn to him. "Chris here has a few words to say to you."

Chris took a step forward and said, "First off, I'm here to return this." He threw the Sword of Light at their feet. "Take it back I don't want it and I don't need it. All it has brought me is a sex crazy demon. First he wants to kill me, then he want to rape me! God, I'm only seventeen! You spring this on me now? What did you expect me to do? Take it and say this is so cool. I'm a fucking teenager! All I want in life is to get laid by a gorgeous girl, get by high school, and marry my girlfriend. But, you guys always have to put something on everyones shoulders. Take the sword and give it to someone else."

"But, Chris. You are the only one who can wield the sword. You saved your bro-," he was cut off.

"I'm not that Chris! For god's sake, I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell! I'm the twiceblessed's little brother. I always need him to come and save me. I'm the eldest Charmed ones' youngest son, I need help from them all the time. I'm one hell of son and little brother, I do better on potions, spells, and even cooking than Wyatt.

"I'm not the Chris that grew up with and evil tyrant of a brother. I haven't been raped my whole life, my mother isn't dead, and my brother is a good brother. Wyatt has always been there for me, he's never tried anything, and he's protected me with his life. That Chris had a life that I'm glad I didn't. Sure he saved my brother's ass, but I'm still not him! Nothing you say is going to turn me into him!"

The elders looked at Chris, "Chris you are the only hope. If you give us the sword back then, everyone you know will die. Your brother, your mother, your aunts, and your father. To save them you must accept your destiny."

Chris gave them a glare that mimicked his mother's, "Accept my destiny? What the fuck makes you think I want to?" The air in the heavens started to feel different. "I've told you to stay out of my damn life. You guys said you didn't know why all the magical people were comming after me, but I had the slightest feeling you did." The elders see Chris is getting very angry and this could be very bad. "What do you want from me? Just stay the fuck away from ME!"

A blast of air went in the direction of the elders. They went up in a shower of orbs and reformed. Chris's anger dissolved as he realized what he just did. What the hell was happening to him.

* * *

Wyatt, Piper, Pheobe, and Paige reformed in the underworld. It was an empty cavern. Something didn't feel right to any of them. But before they could do anything, everything went fuzzy then dark.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	17. Dream Of Death

Thanks to: HalliwellStabler2004, Potterwing, sn0zb0z

A/N: I know, beyond late. I do have a good explination for it. No, it's not due to medical problems either. For once this is late simply because the internet at my house got turned off. But, I'm still here. It just got turned back on again. Now let's see here, I am only three reviews away from 100! Let's hope we can make it. I have another note: I'm on summer vacation! But I'm going to try and update every week.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 17 Dream Of Death

Chris looked at the damge he had done. Even though the Elder's went up in a shower of orbs, they were still on the ground unconsusis all because of him. Something was happening to him. But, what could be happening. He quickly orbed away, leaving the mess and even Cole.

He reappeared in a real good friend's room. He jumped at who appeared. Chris looked at the dark brown eyed boy in the room. Quickly, he got up and moved in front of Chris.

"Chris? What's wrong?"

"Keven, I almost killed the Elders," Chris said in a grim voice.

Keven looked at Chris then he wrapped an arm around him, "It's okay. Just sit down and tell me what happened."

Chris sat down next to Keven and went into the explaination of what happened. Keven looked at him sympathtically. Chris had been through at lot in his years. Way too much for a seventeen year old.

"Why don't you just lay down and rest for a little bit. I'll go down stairs and call your house, to let them know where you are. My dad left this morning in a business trip so it'll be quiet."

Chris laid down as Keven left the room. His eyes shut and he went into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Wyatt moaned as he woke up. His head was throbbing painfully. He opened his eyes to a spinning room. Quickly he shut them and reopened. The room was still. He tried to move but his arms were above his head. He looked up to see his hands were chained above him and he was hanging in mid air. Taking a quick eye-sweep of the room, he noted that his mom and aunts were unconsusis and in the same position as he was. But, there was no sign of their captor. 

"Awake I see," said a cold voice.

Wyatt looked up but saw nobody, "Why don't you show yourself?"

"If you wish," the voice said. In front of Wyatt appeared a smirking Tyrek. "Surprised to see that I can capture the Charmed Ones and the Twice Blessed?"

"No. Tons have captured us, but none have killed us," Wyatt said his voice not faultering.

Tyrek kept smirking, "Well, I guess I'll make history then. I'll be the first demon to kill all three Charmed Ones and the Twice Blessed. I even get the pleasure of being the first to take your baby brother to bed. That will be the best night of them all."

Wyatt grounded his teeth, "You'll never take my little brother to bed. He's not going to lose his virginity to you. He's going to lose it to some hot chick."

Tyrek chuckled, "You know, I might just strip you of your powers first. Then you can watch as your brother loses his virginity. He'll probably scream bloody murder. With you there, he'll be begging you to come and help him. Oh, this will feel sooo good _again."_

Wyatt gave him a glare but then realized what he said, "What do you mean _again_?"

Tyrek smiled evilly at him, "Oh dear boy, you really think that Tyrek survived don't you? I can't believe that nobody tells anyone this stuff."

"What? Your not Tyrek?"

"Dear boy, Tyrek was killed when young Christopher striked him down. He was weak, just cared about killing my love. I couldn't let him do it. But to answer your question, I am Tyrek. Just not the Tyrek from this world. I took his power so he would be killed, but Christopher will have to embrace his powers fully as the Light to defeat me." He laughed a cold laugh. "He doesn't want the power so it should be easy to take him."

Wyatt stared at the demon before him, "You're the original future Tyrek?"

"I had hoped we'd gotten past this. Yes, I am. You know the first time I had Chris he screamed, cryed, and begged me to stop. He fought hard, I'll give him that. The other you couldn't even stop me from plowing into him. Tell me, Wyatt. How does it feel to know that I'm going to fuck your brother and there's nothing you can do?"

Wyatt had lost his temper, "You sick bastard!" He was beyond furious, he would not touch his brother in anyway.

Tyrek smiled a satisfied smile, "Now, be quiet. I need to send your brother a message." He closed his eyes.

* * *

Chris was sleeping and was thrown into a violent premonition. 

_Premonition...  
Wyatt was chained to the wall. Tyrek was smiling devilishly. He power up an energyball and threw it at Wyatt. Wyatt let out a blood curdiling scream and went down in ashes. _

_...End of Premonition_

Chris jerked awake. He had just had a premonition of his brother being killed. But how? Keven came running into the room, apparently he had screamed.

"Chris what's wrong? I heard you scream," Keven said his voice full of worry.

"I had a dream premonition that Wyatt was going to be killed by Tyrek."

"Oh, man. I bet you anything that Tyrek sent it to you. He wants to lure you down there to do god knows what."

"I have to go to save Wyatt."

"Chris you can't. You won't accept you power so you can't defeat him."

Chris got a serious look on his face and the next words he said, he said with his heart and soul, "Maybe it's time I accept the fact I'm the ultimate source of good. I'll accept my destiny, and I know exactly how."

With that said Chris was covered in blue-white orbs. He left a confused Keven.

* * *

A/N: Oh, man. Your thoughts, please? 


	18. Accepting Power

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z

A/N: The underlined one is my 99th reviewer! One more, oh lets hope. Now, I know it's been over a week. But, I've been a little busy. I'm gonna redo my whole room. Also my best friend's birthday is comming up and she just loves to have some stories written for her birthday. I don't know why she asks me for them. Hmm, must be popular in that field. And yes, Tyrek is a sick bastard. Oh well, onward!

V/I/A/N: I'm upping the rating to M.

**Warning: Serious scenes in this chapter. If you don't want to read that part skip the _Italic _part. Rest is okay.**

Disclaimer.

Chapter 18 Accepting Power

Tyrek opened his eyes and looked into the angry eyes of the Twice Blessed. He couldn't help but smile at what was happening. He thought for a moment. A sick sadistic smile came across his face. He looked at the Twice Blessed who gave an angry yet confusing look back.

"You want to see something?" Tyrek said in a voice that was luring.

"What?" Wyatt half growled.

"Oh, I just thought I'd show you something that is going to change your life forever," Tyrek said.

Wyatt gave a wierd look, "What could change my life?"

"This..." Wyatt was pulled into a vision that he was bound not to like.

_Vision/Flashback...  
A fifteen year old Chris was sitting at a desk. He was reading a book, he was too into it to realize that a demon had shimmered in. The demon stared at the boy, he looked cute just sitting there. He let out a loud breath so the boy would hear him. Chris jumped and turned. _

_"Who are you and what do you wnat?" Chris said in a slightly trembling voice._

_"Me? I'm Tyrek. You seem scared young Christopher," Tyrek said in a smooth voice. _

_"How do you know my name?" Chris now stood up in a defensive position. _

_Tyrek chuckled, "I know your name because I work for you brother. But, I'm not here because of him. You see Christopher, I'm here to give you a life lesson."_

_Chris was now shaking from head to toe, "A life lesson?"_

_"Yes, kind of like the one that demon was going to give you," Chris's eyes grew wide in terror. "If you think you can run go ahead. I will catch you."_

_Chris did try to run, but like Tyrek said. He didn't get too far before Tyrek grabbed a hold of him. He dragged him back to the neatly made bed. Chris was thrown onto it. Tyrek quickly pinned him down with his brute strength. Chris was beyond scared now._

_"Shh... on second thought, make as much noise as you want."_

_Then Tyrek slowly took off all of Chris's clothes. The clothes soon lay on the floor forgotten along with Tyrek's. Chris screamed and even begged the demon to stop. But, Tyrek kept going. Eventually, Chris let the rivers of hot tears go down his face. He had never felt more hurt or violated._

_When it was all done Tyrek flipped Chris over and said, "I wouldn't tell your brother. Not even he can stop me. Only the Light can vanquish me. Just be a good boy and keep your mouth shut."_

_He placed a kiss on Chris's lips and shimmered out. Chris lay in bed for a while thinking about the nightmare that had just happened. He quickly got some clothes on and ran to the Book of Shadows. Once he found Tyrek's entry he realized that the demon was telling the truth. A hand came onto his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see ice blue eyes with concern._

_"Chris are you okay? You nearly jumped into the heavens, what's wrong?" Wyatt Halliwell asked._

_Chris thought quick and said, "I was just thinking that me and you don't get to spend much time together. How about a day on the beach?"_

_...End of Vision/Flashback_

Tyrek smiled evily at Wyatt as they came back to reality. Wyatt looked at the man with pure hatred. He had hurt his little brother in the other future. There was no way he was going to let that happen in this future.

"You sick son of a bitch!"

"I told you Chris screamed, cryed, and begged me to stop. Now, let's see how long it takes him to come to his own fate."

* * *

Christopher Halliwell reformed in the basement of the mannor. He looked around the dark space. Seeing his father was not even in the house he felt it safe to do what he had to. He closed his eyes and summoned the Sword of Light. It appeared in his hands, he laid it down. Then he summoned the Sword of Darkness, he felt the evilness wash over him as it came to his hands. But he laid it down next to the Sword of Light. 

"To be the Light, the ultimate source of good I have to do something bad. And to be the Dark, the ultimate source of evil I have to do something good. I'm meant for both swords, yet they are both different. So, now, Shadow I call upon you. Rise up and take your place in the Sword of Darkness."

The Shadow rose, it went straight to the Sword of Darkness. The Sword glowed black then went back to normal.

"I call upon the gods who are of nothing but pure good. You have waited so long to take your place in the Sword of Light. Take the place."

Golden light came from the ceiling and went into the Sword of Light. Just like the Sword of Darkness it glowed, but it glowed a bright yellow.

"Now, I call upon my old life to give me strength. Come to me, so as to save lives."

A white smoke-like thing came at Chris. It stopped right in front of him and showed the twenty year old form that died years ago. He smiled at him.

"You've been waitting in limbo for this. So, let's combine."

"Sure you want my memories?"

"They maybe bad, but if I'm going to do this I need the good and the bad in my life."

The older Chris nodded and went inside of Chris. It was Chris's turn to glow, he glowed a bright white. All the memories of his other life flooded back to him.

"To fully accept my power I must accept all of me. I must do something that everyone thought to be impossible. I combine the powers of good and evil, the Sword of Darkness meets the Sword of Light and the Sword of Light meets the Sword of Darkness. Let the powers combine as I am the Light and the Dark."

The swords rose up. Both glowing their own color. The Sword of Darkness was glowing Black and the Sword of Light was glowing yellow. They both seemed to stay apart like magnets. The longer they were apart the brighter they got. When they got to a blinding glow an amazing thing happened. As fast as lightning the swords clashed. Making a mixture of blinding glow that was both black and yellow.

Chris not hesitating reached his hand out. His fingers curled around the hilt of his true sword. Soon, he was in the glowing too as his feet left the ground and he was floating as well. White was now added to the glowing. It was a magnificent sight (not that anyone saw) to see. Finally Chris was lowered to the floor as he over looked his new, no his true sword. It was a magnificent peice of work. The sword had and white and black handle, the strips were like a braid. The blade was the most impressive part, all shiny but the strip in the middle that made a point and few cetimeters from the actual point. The strip was pure black.

Chris stared at the sword he was truly meant to have. He felt the connection with it and knew that he could use it. This sword was meant for him and him alone. His sword was **_Netherlean._**

**_

* * *

_**A/N: I'll explain what Netherlean is later on. I really enjoyed the last part! Your thoughts? 


	19. Vanquished For Good

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z, Ineyda, lac t

A/N: Underlined is 100 and 101 reviewer! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We made it! Now, I know this is late again. But, I do have some good news, for once. I just got my driver's permit, I was studying for a long time for it. But I got it, yay! Now, on to business. I said something about **Netherlean** last time. Okay keep that in mind for a while. It will be super important.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 19 Vanquished For Good

Chris tore his eyes away from the sword to think. He had to come up with a plan, to save his family. He had to do it before Tyrek realized he had accepted his power. But how? A smile spread across his face as he thought of the most perfect plan. But, he would need major back-up. Quickly he orbed off.

* * *

Tyrek stared at the Twice Blessed. Though it was more than fun to piss him off, he wished his love would come. He was getting tired of waiting and was half tempted to go up and drag him back down. He looked at the now consiusis Charmed Ones. They might be a bit of fun, add it with Wyatt and it would be beyond fun.

"What are you going to do with us?" Piper Halliwell asked.

Tyrek smiled, "I know I'm going to kill you. I just don't know when."

"Uglier demons have tried," Paige said.

"Yes, I remember when the Charmed Ones were broken up for good. Then Piper went, by the hand of a vicious demon who was out of her youngest son. Then Pheobe died by the same demons. Or, maybe Pheobe went first then Piper. Well, either way the Charmed Ones were dead. The Twice Blessed was already mad with power and after your deaths, he took his little brother to protect him, but of course that didn't work. So, here we are today. Awaiting young Christopher."

"You'll never get him," Piper said confidently.

"You really think that? Well, let's just say that he cares more about his family than his own life. Another thing is I know something that no one really thinks is possible. So, let's just leave it at that."

Before any of them could say anything more, blue-white orbs caught their attention. Chris appeared without anything to defend himself, other than his powers. He had a shadowed look in his eyes. It was as if his life had been changed.

Tyrek grinned evilly, "Finally give up? Or did you come to save your family?"

All eyes were on Chris as he said, "I give, you win. Just please don't kill my family and I'll do whatever you want."

Wyatt couldn't take it, "Run Chris! Get out of here, don't give up."

Tyrek moved in front of Chris and put his hands on the boy, "You must grant me a favor first." He grasped his chin and pulled his head up so they were looking into eachother's eyes. "You must allow me the pleasure to take you to bed first. Do that and I'll let them live."

Chris stared into Tyrek's soulless eyes and nodded. Everyone in the room that was chained to the wall gasped. Had Chris agreed to have sex with Tyrek? He was willing to get raped to save his entire family. Tears were streaking down Pheobe and Paige's eyes, while Piper and Wyatt's eyes held fury. Piper was pissed because Tyrek was tricking her son into having sex with him. Wyatt was pissed at both Chris and Tyrek. Chris for agreeing to have sex with this sick bastard, Tyrek for doing this to his little brother.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!"

All eyes turned to both Wyatt and Piper. They had just yelled out Chris's full name, which usually meant that they meant business.

"If you dare do what you just agreed to do then I will personally kill you," Wyatt growled.

Tyrek was grinning as he guided Chris to the big bed. He captured Chris's lips and kissed him rough and passionately. Tyrek was too enwraped in Chris to notice that Cole had shimmered in. Wyatt was too glued to his brother to notice Cole. But the Charmed Ones noticed him and quickly he got them out of their bonds. Piper walked up to Wyatt and made him listen to her.

"Wyatt! Chris isn't really giving up, he's just destracting Tyrek," Wyatt looked at his mother then his brother and nodded.

Now, that all were free Chris took his foot and kicked Tyrek off of him. He hit the ground hard. Chris stood up and looked at his family and saw a sight he didn't understand. Everyone was bent over holding back laughter, well everyone but Wyatt. In fact he wasn't in his sight. Chris felt a finger tap him on his shoulder. He whirled around.

"I think you need to put these back on," Wyatt said holding out Chris's green shirt and blue jeans.

Red as a tomato Chris grabbed his clothes and put them back on. It wasn't too long until Tyrek got back up and grabed a hold of Chris, they went up in a shower of orbs. Wyatt, Piper, Pheobe, and Paige looked shocked.

"Come on, Chris said once that happened were suppose to get up to the manor."

* * *

At the manorTyrek was fighting a very different Chris. He was holding Netherlean. Wyatt and the other reformed there in the manor, they saw Chris wasn't holding the Sword of Light or Darkness.

"What is he holding?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say. All he said was he needed some major backup. He called up Keven, Leo, Derrick, Darryl, and Sherryl. He said that they would-," everyone he mentioned came into the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

Chris looked back, "Send your powers to me!" The mortals in the room gave him a wierd look. "You all have speacial powers, not wiccan ones but mortal ones. All people have special powers."

Everyone closed their eyes and sent Chris love, protectivness, and hate. Chris felt his power grow and he striked down Tyrek. Tyrek looked up.

"And this time it's for good," Chris yelled as Netherlean went through Tyrek.

Everyone looked at Chris, all saw that the boy was something better than the Light. Something different from the Dark. He was something else. But what?

Piper knew where to get the answer and she was going to get it. Oh, yes she was going to get the answer to her question.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	20. A Serious Threat

Thanks to: sn0zb0z, criminally charmed, Potterwing, HalliwellStabler2004

A/N: A reviewer pointed out that they can't blame all the creatures for wanting Chris. I know exactly what you mean, it's sick but so awsome. Another reviewer said it was amazing that Chris is still a virgin, yeah I guess it really is. Now on to what I have to say. You all are probably still wondering what is going to happen to Chris now that Tyrek is dead. **And yes Tyrek is dead. **Chris wasn't raped either, I just wanted to clarify that. Now I still have to go on about that long history of Netherlean, so I still have a few chapters. Just bare with me.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 20 A Serious Threat

Piper looked at her youngest son and said, "I have a very important question for you and I want a damn good answer. What the hell were you thinking letting Tyrek feel you up? I pray that you don't plan on doing this in the future."

"Well, I knew that Tyrek wanted me. So, I got Cole to shimmer down there and save you guys while I was distracting Tyrek. The only way that I could do that was to make him think I had given up so I let him do those things to me because I love you guys. I wasn't actually going to let him go very far."

Wyatt was fumming at Chris, "What if you didn't get him off of you? You could of been raped Chris, what the hell were you thinking?"

"That I had to save you guys from being hurt or killed."

"Chris, it's our job to protect you, not the other way around. God man, sometimes you just infuriate me to no end. All I want out of life is to marry some hot chick and protect my little bro. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Wy, I know you love me but I need to protect you guys sometimes. I'm not the Light, nor am I the Dark. I'm something more, it's my destiny to protect you. I've accepted the fact of what I am, and I'm not going to stop."

Piper was about to say something when Wyatt did something that made them all gasp. He grabbed his brother and orbed off. Piper, Pheobe, Paige and Leo stared at the spot. Cole had an idea of what was going on. Keven, on the other hand knew exactly what was going on. He shimmered after the brothers.

* * *

Keven reappeared in the underworld. He was in the neverending pit, and sure enough Wyatt was holding Chris close to the edge. Keven ran over and grabbed Wyatt, making Chris fall over the edge. But Keven caught his hand, and pulled him behind him to protect him from the new threat. Wyatt. 

"What the hell are you doing Wyatt? Chris is your brother, not a demon! If you ever bring him down here to scare him like that again, I'll rip your god damned throat out!" Keven was beyond pissed.

Wyatt looked from Keven to Chris then said, "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my little brother? I teach him lessons how I want to."

"Wyatt, what got into you? Your Chris's older brother not me."

"I know, so get out of my way."

"No."

"Fine I'll go through you!"

Wyatt ran at Keven. Keven acted quick and puched him square between the eyes. He fell back but got back up and came running again. So Keven hit the only known weak spot of a man. He dropped to one knee and lodged his fist square in Wyatts nads. Wyatt dropped to both knees holding his privates. Keven got back up and looked at Chris who had his eyes shut tight. Tears were going down his face. Keven quickly took Chris into his arms.

"Shh... Chris, it's going to be okay. I won't let Wyatt hurt you no more," Keven said soothingly, as Chris cried on his shoulder.

Wyatt slowly made it to his feet. He saw Chris crying, and Keven holding him. God, what the hell did he just do. He threatened his own little brother! How could he do that to Chris? He moved closer to them and Keven quickly got up ready to protect Chris with everything he had. He wasn't going to let Wyatt treat his little brother like that anymore.

"Keven, I'm sorry," Wyatt said sadly. "Chris I'm sorry to you too. What I did was beyond stupid. I was having a hard time with the fact that you were almost raped. I was so pissed that you were going to let him do that to you. I saw what it did to the other Chris and I didn't want that to happen to you."

"I know. Chris was freaked by the fact that Tyrek raped him. He did it so many times that he was scared, but one person saved his ass from getting raped by him again. It was you, you saved him. Sure what you did was send him to another world but still. And technacally it wasn't you. But, I still love you Wy. I just don't want to be thrown into that pit."

Wyatt and Keven laughed, "So, Kev, you forgive me?"

Keven thought on it, "Yeah, but if you ever do anything like this again I'll rip your damn throat out."

Wyatt swallowed hard, "Okay."

"Let's go home," Chris said.

* * *

Chris, Wyatt, and Keven reappeared in the mannor to a waiting family. Wyatt looked around, everyone was staring at him. He had to think fast. 

"So, where's Shela and Darryl?" Wyatt asked.

Piper gave a famous glare, "No, you don't ask the questions. I do, and I have some directed at you, some at Chris, and some at the elders."

"Piper," Cole said. "You may want to talk to them with me around. Because I know some of the story as well."

"Well, then, lets get some god damned answers," Piper said.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	21. Some God Damned Answers

Thanks to: sn0zb0z, Potterwing, fairyofmusic, Ineyda

A/N: Now, we get some damned answers in this chapter! Yeah, a lot of things are going to be explained in this chapter. Don't worry not much really bad stuff should happen. But you know a lot of my friends were asking me what the hell is wrong with me. They read this and the one before it. They didn't put a review in, mainly because they came to my house to voice their thoughts. Whoa, I thought you guys would give me hell. They chewed me out, for doing what I did to Chris. Nothing really happened to him, but they interrupted wrong. Man, I never knew my friends had such a colorful vocab!

**V/I/A/N: The _italisized _part is going to get confusing. Because Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Leo, Cole, and Wyatt are actually going to make comments. So to help, the parts that are BOLD and _ITALISIZED _are like what Piper and the others are doing. Kay?**

Disclaimer.

Chapter 21 Some God Damned Answers

Piper looked at both of her sons. She had desided to ask them after they got the answers from the elders. She had Paige go up and she was suppose to bring them down. Oh yes, Piper would be ready to kill them. One thing they had forgotten to tell her was that Chris wouldn't be able to kill Tyrek with the Sword of Light. She was wondering what the sword was in Chris's hand. Finally Paige came down with three elders. They looked a little uneasy with Chris sitting in the room.

"Okay, now I don't want no damn games. You all are going to tell me exactly what I want to know. Don't even sugarcoat it for us. We want the cold hard truth," Piper fumed.

The elders looked confused, "Piper we told you everything. Chris is meant for the Sword of Light."

"Then what the hell is that in Chris's hand?"

The elders saw the sword but looked shocked, "It can't be," one said. "It's a legend. That can't be **_Netherlean!_** It just can't be."

Cole decided to speak up, "Piper, Chris is holding an ancient sword. The sword has a big history with both good and evil. No one's certain on the story of Netherlean."

Chris suddenly spoke up, "Netherlean was created by the gods and the shadow. She was to keep peace between good and evil."

All eyes were on Chris.

"Maybe I should show you," Chris said. He closed his eyes and they caught themselves in a vision.

_Vision..._

_The sky is gray. Fires everywhere, people screamming for help. A woman came running by and screamed really loud as a fireball hit her. A very scary looking demon came into view. He had a grin. Fireball after fireball at the woman, who must of died horribly. The demon was hit with something, a witch appeared. The demons simply killed her with an athame. _

_**Piper gasped, "How can he be so horrible."**_

_**"Piper he's a demon," Paige said.** _

_**"Yeah, but I've never seen something like this."**_

_People and witches were passing by. Some were muttering, "Stupid witch." Others were saying, "Sucidel Witch." _

**_Piper and the others couldn't belive that no one was going to vanquish the demon. _**

_A dark shadowy cloud showed up and looked down at the woman's body. The man had shadowed skin, jet black hair, and glowing red eyes. He wore a long over coat and what looked like sweat pants. His eyes looked up and a golden light was comming down. It reveal two gods. The god wore a long white robe, had short brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The goddess had on a robe as well, she had long red hair, and jade green eyes. Each looked stern. _

_"Thank you for meeting us, Shadow," the god said. _

**_"Shadow?" The Charmed ones said._**

_"What do you want?" the Shadow asked._

_"As you have noticed, the demons have gone mad," the goddess said. "They care not of whether magic is exposed. Demons and witches have exposed magic. Demons because they love nothing more than to kill innocents. Witches because it is their job to protect the innocent. Too many have died, we need a solution."_

_"Exactly how and why should I help you?"_

_"Because demons are killing demons as well. It is only a matter of time until they go after you," the god said._

_"Let me get this straight. You want me, the ultimate source of evil, to work with you, the ultimate source of good?" They nod. "You're out of you fucking mind. Good and evil don't mix. They never have."_

_"It's about damned time they did," the goddess said, surprising everyone. "Even in the other world where demons are good, is getting messed up. The opposites of us are comming together to talk and I think we should do somthing about this."_

_"What, prey tell, are you planning?"_

_"Something no one thought possible. We are going to combine our powers to create the ultimate weapon."_

_"You are out of your fucking mind! Nobody can handle that much power. Honestly, that's like infusing a mortal with your god powers. Someone would grow mad with that kind of power."_

_"We sense someone who would be able to handle the power."_

_"Who?"_

_"The second child of a Charmed One. One who is the sibling of the most powerful being in the world. That child will be the only one who can handle the power."_

_"Have you not noticed that the Charmed Ones have not been born yet? How are we suppose to bring order when the only person who can handle the power has not ever been born," the Shadow yelled._

_"Calm yourself, Shadow," the god said. "The child will not be born for a long time, yes. But, we must do this. The only way to do it is to create something that is in the neutral zone. Something that will fight for both sides."_

_"Oh, yeah. Maybe we should combine our powers to create a sword," the Shadow said sarcastically._

_"That is not a bad idea," the goddess said. "A sword that would need a neutral name. Let's call it Netherlean."_

_The Shadow looked annoyed, "How much power do we have to put into this thing?"_

_"You must be willing to sacrifice all of your power," the god said._

_"But, that could cause us to lose our bodies!"_

_"Yes, we will be there in the sword to guide the child. Guide it to the path that will keep the peace," the goddess said. _

_"Who's going to keep the peace now?"_

_"Demons and witches will feel the shift. Someone of noble blood will show up."_

_"Fine."_

_The god, goddess, and shadow stood in a triangle. Each extended a hand, and power radiated from it. The goddess shot out a bright yellow glow, the god shot out a bright white glow, and the shadow shot out a pure black glow. All the glows collided in the middle. It seemed to be creating one hell of a explosion. The colors mixed and was forming a sword shaped object. Soon the goddess turned into yellow sparkles and flew into the middle, the god turned into white sparkles and did the same, and then the shadow turned into black sparkles and went into the middle as well. A sword that had a white and black handle, and a blade that was shinny on the outskits and black down the middle fell the ground._

_Soon, a girl came up to the sword. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She picked the sword up. Then it started showing flashes of the girl saving people and bringing peace and order to the world. _

**_"I wonder what happened to her?" Paige asked._**

_Then it shows the girl getting more greedy and more greedy. It stops on a point where the sword is glowing and eventually pulls apart. Creating the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness. Also the power left them. The Shadow went to where the mannor would be built to await the child. The god and goddess went up to the heavens to rest. The Sword of Light soared up to the heavens and to the elders. The Sword of Darkness went to the underworld and was later found by the source._

_...End of Vision_

They were back at the mannor. Everyone in the room stood shocked at what had happened. Then all eyes turned to Cole. It seemed they wanted to know what happened.

"Okay," Cole said. "I only knew about the Sword of Darkness because I _was _the Source."

"How come I didn't know about it?" Pheobe asked.

"It's a secret between sources and seers only. Like the Seer thought if we had the most powerful child then we would produce the Dark. But, that was not meant to be. The elders and the sources all thought that **Netherlean** was a myth. I mean there was no way that good and evil could work together."

"That's all good and dandy, but I would love to know what got into Wyatt," Keven interrupted.

Everyone looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Wyatt orbed down to the underworld with Chris. Straight down to the neverending pit, and was threatening to throw him into it. It took a punch to nads to get his mind back," Keven said.

Piper turned her famous glare on Wyatt, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! What the hell got into your mind?"

"I don't know. I mean I saw what was happening but I couldn't stop myself. Mom, I just bugged by what Tyrek showed me. It bugged me to a point where I didn't want it to happen to Chris," Wyatt said.

Piper softened up, "What did he show you?"

"What he did to the other Chris. He also kept taunting me about what he was going to do to our Chris. Then Chris came in there and was offering himself to that sick bastard! I mean, it was beyond messed up."

Before Piper could say anything Leo said, "What exactly was he saying?"

All eyes turned to Leo and he quickly answered, "I heard about something from the other Chris. You all know how he messed with demons when he came back, well I remember something said when I was watching him."

Wyatt swallowed, "He was going on and on about how he was going to be the first to take Chris to bed. He," Wyatt felt white hot anger now, "even asked how it felt that he was going to fuck my brother and there was nothing I could do. Threatened to make me watch, and told me that Chris might scream and beg. He wouldn't stop on the fact that he was going to get Chris. It pissed me off so bad that I wanted to rip his heart out!"

A lamp blew up. Piper moved over to her eldest to comfort him but was stopped by something. She looked at Wyatt and he had his shield up. He was stopping her from comming over to him. But Wyatt's eyes weren't on Piper they were on the youngest Halliwell. Piper looked from her eldest to her youngest, not getting what was going on. Chris was involunteerly backing up away from his older brother. He didn't know why, but something told him to get as far away as possible from the Twice Blessed.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Tyrek used a demon trick on Wyatt. He wanted to make sure that if he couldn't have Chris that the one who protected him his whole life would. Wyatt is feeling rage, and some other emotions that I don't know," Leo said.

Right then Pheobe went to the ground and said, "He not feeling just anger. He's feeling lust, but it's not his. Wyatt's confused and doesn't know what to do. Most of his emotions are focused on Chris."

As she said that last part Chris was covered in blue-white orbs. At first everyone thought Chris orbed away, but he reformed in the waiting arms of Wyatt. Piper looked at her eldest in fear of what he planned to do.

"Wyatt," Piper started. "Listen, Chris has nothing to do with what you're feeling."

"Yes he does," Wyatt yelled, gripping his brother tighter. "I feel anger toward him, I feel lust toward him, and I know exactly what to do."

Once he said that him and Chris dissolved in blue-white orbs. Everyone stood rooted to their spot, not knowing where Wyatt was taking his little brother. Not even Keven knew where to look, but he had a gut feeling of what Wyatt was planning on doing to him.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	22. Reasons and Answers

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z, fairyofmusic

A/N: So, Wyatt took Chris. Man, I wonder what's going to happen to him. I know I'm the author and I should know what's going to happen. Which I do, but you know it's kinda fun. You know I got a little confused reading that last author's note. But I guess it makes sense when you read the rest. I don't know. I guess I'm a very confusing person. I have somewhat bad news. It's not that the story is stopping cause I have writter's block or something. It's that my school year is going to be starting soon. I'm going to be a sophmore! But don't let that confuse you, I'm soon to be 17 years old! No lie, September 5th. Enough about that, it's still over month till.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 22 Reasons and Answers

Piper was first to speak, "Anybody have an idea of what's going on?"

Her eyes were mainly on the elders, Cole, and Leo. She thought that since they had provided most of the answers they might have an idea. Then she noticed something. Keven was staring down at the ground, like he knew something that none of them knew. But what could he know about the situation. But it was when he actually spoke up that she changed her mind.

"I think I know," Keven said in a low voice. "I once caught Wyatt staring at Chris in this wierd way. He was giving him the look that Bianca always gives him. I said something to him, and he never did it again. But Wyatt did come to me. He told me that he was feeling confused about his little brother. That he didn't know what to do about the feelings. He said that he looked at Chris once and didn't see his little brother, but a good looking boy. He didn't want to tell Chris in case their relationship would be different. He really cares about the relationship that him and Chris have. If a demon's done it to him, then they had to have something to amplify the feeling. He didn't create it out of thin air."

"Okay, then how do we get him to stop feeling this?" Piper asked.

"You can't. Even magical people can't do anything to stop feelings of love. It's not lust, it's the love he feels for Chris. You wouldn't believe how strong that is," Keven said in dead seriousness.

"Yes," one of the elders said. "Wyatt does have a very strong bond with his brother. It's been there since Chris was concieved. But we're not exactly sure why."

"We do," said a mysterious voice.

Suddenly, Netherlean was floating. The sword was covered in a blinding mixture of light, black, yellow, and white. Eventually it separated and formed three different figures. One was a woman in a white dress-like robe, long red hair, and jade green eyes. Next to her was a man in a white robe, short brown hair, and bright blue eyes. But it was the other man that caught their attention. He had shadowed skin, jet black hair, and glowing red eyes. He had pure black clothes on.

"I'm assuming we're only like this for a little while?" the shadowed man said. The red haired woman nodded. "Then why are we standing here. What's the purpose of being here if I don't keep my body. I lost it a long time ago for this damned purpose and now I'm being taunted with having it."

"Don't be such a drama king," the woman said. "I certain you have noticed that the boy dropped us. Something scared him. Didn't you feel it or are you so deep in evil that you've forgotten feelings?"

"That's it, your dead," the shadowed man walked toward her.

"Stop," the other man said. "We didn't show up to fight or have you kill Netherlean, Shadow!"

"Yeah, Jacycius(Ja-si-us) put her before everything. You know she taunted me."

"Do you have to give in?"

"Do you want to die too?"

Piper had, had enough, "Stop acting like babies! You are not here to fight, kill, or bicker at eachother. I'm pretty sure you're here to help us find my sons."

Shadow looked at Piper and said, "You really don't want to get into it with us, Piper."

Piper challenged his look and said, "I really do. All you three are doing are fighting like a bunch of kids. You have no righ to say anything as you have possessed too many people in my family. Now, are you going to help us get my sons back or are you going to bicker like a bunch of little kids?"

Jacycius said, "She's right. We shouldn't be fighting. We need to tell them what we came to tell them. If we don't then they won't find the boy in time."

"Is that a bad thing? If you ask me the kid was pretty fruity," Shadow said.

Piper was ready to charge at him, but Leo held her back, "Son of a bitch!"

"That's not nice to say about my mother. She was a good demon. Bless her greedy soul," the Shadow said.

"Enough!" Netherlean said. "First we need to let them ask the questions then we can get on to what they really need to know."

"I have a question," Pheobe said. "If the sword is Netherlean, then why is that your name?"

Netherlean smiled, "The sword was named it because I hold the main compasion for it. The boy, Chris I think it is, is very emotional. He needs closure and advice. Shadow can't give it to him for he is pure evil. Jacycius can't because he is pure good. Nether have emotions. Both were born the way they are. You can't give advice to a boy who doesn't understand the full potential of his destiny. I give the advice for the simple fact that I became a goddess after I was born a mortal. But once Chris understands then all of us will be giving him the advice."

"Here's a pretty good damned question. Why did Wyatt take Chris? How do Chris and Wyatt have such a close relationship? What the hell is going on?" Piper practically yelled.

Jacycius choose to speak, "We don't know where you're eldest took your youngest. All we know is that the boy was beyond scared when he dropped the sword."

"You know 'the boy' does have a name. It's Christopher," the Shadow said.

"Anyway," Netherlean said. "The second question is answered easily. Christopher needed to have someone close to him. No mere child could deal with all this alone. Their bond has been there since Christopher was conceived. They are as close as brothers can be without being lovers. They are closer than anyother siblings, no one could mess with that. We didn't make it that way, destiny did. Wyatt has always been protective over his brother, even in the original future. He did his best to keep his little brother safe. He would have never killed him, maybe hurt him to make a point but never kill. Your Wyatt is beyond good to his brother."

"Aw, that's so cute," Pheobe said.

"Now, the last question is a little tricky and long," Shadow said. "As to what's going on right now, your eldest son took your youngest for something you don't even want to know about. But as to everything. Christopher has been put through a series of tests his whole life. Being irresitable is one of the things that actually isn't a test. Finding his true love was one test. I'm surprised he found her so quickly. He's had to prove he has a family that loves and protects him. Have a true friend that will protect him, even from an evil that doesn't appear to be evil. But the next test he has to pass with his brother. The test of brotherhood. Chris has to trust his brother not to do what he's thinking."

"Okay?" Paige said.

"Here let me put it in stupid witch terms. Chris had to find Bianca. You all had to love and protect him his whole life. Keven over there had to protect Chris from Wyatt and others. Chris must trust that Wyatt won't rape him. Of course the other Chris didn't pass any of these tests. To fully earn the sword he has to pass these. If he passes this one then he and Wyatt have their new destiny in front of them. Wyatt and Chris must work together to make it work. The girl before wasn't strong enough. Chris will have the support of his brother, he will be less tempted to turn."

Piper looked beyond pissed, "You all put Chris through hell I hope you know that. Chris is strong, but he's still only a kid. How do you expect him to trust his older brother not rape him! Wyatt is a hell of a lot bigger, stronger, and powerfuler than Chris."

"In fact, he could probably over power Chris without his powers and one hand," Pheobe said.

Piper glared at Pheobe, "Just down grade Chris."

"Chris is stronger than you guys think," Keven said. "He may seem weak, but he has a strong spirit."

"Yeah, Chris will get through this," Leo said.

* * *

Chris sat on a big cusiony bed. His older brother was pacing, like he was deciding on what to do. It had been a few minutes since Wyatt had brought Chris down to the underwold. He had conjured up a bed and threw Chris on it. He told him to stay on it or something bad would happen. In this mood, Chris didn't want to try Wyatt. Every now and then Wyatt would look at Chris then his gaze would go back to the ground.

"Wy, I want to ask a favor," Chris said in a low voice.

Wyatt looked at him, "What?"

"If you do plan on having sex with me, could you go easy. I mean I don't want you to, but I won't fight you," Chris said looking at the ground.

Wyatt moved to sit next to him and draped his arm around his little brother, "Chris, this isn't something that I want to do. I just can't help myself."

"But if you don't want to do it, then why are you going to?"

"I don't know. Something inside of me is telling me to. I really don't want to hurt you Chris. I mean you're my little brother, and I've always taken pride in protecting you. You've always been that little pain in my ass. But I've never done anything that would hurt you, and I planned to never do it."

Chris showed a sly grin, "You know, you've always been a royal pain in my ass."

Wyatt smiled and then grabbed his stomach, "Damn that hurts."

"What's wrong?"

"The reason why I have to do this is because my stomach won't stop bugging. I'm pretty certain the pain will spread, I just wish I didn't have to hurt my brother in order to get rid of it."

Chris pulled back a little and said, "Okay, go ahead and strip me."

Wyatt gave him a look, "Can't you do that yourself."

"Dude, you're going to be putting your dick in my ass, and you don't want to strip me?"

"Fine, just don't bug."

Wyatt grabbed Chris's shirt and pulled it over his head. _God, Chris looks good like that._ Wyatt stared at his brothers chest and stomach. He then looked in his brother's eyes and saw pain. Chris was only doing this so he could get better. But, Wyatt hated to see his brother in pain. What he did next shocked him.

* * *

Your thoughts? 


	23. Piper's Plan

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z, criminally charmed, lac t, fairyofmusic

A/N: Listen, I have something to say real quick about you all. I just noticed that almost all the time Potterwing or sn0zb0z is the first to review. Not downing anyone I'm just amazed that they always get to the chapter first. Awesome job guys. Now, I know I left off on the most evil cliffe. No one knows exactly what Wyatt was about to do. All we know it that it's a big shock to him. Man, this is getting intense, someone should tell the author to hurry up and update. . . . . . Oh wait, that's me! Duh, sorry, a fun moment.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 23 Piper's Plan

Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm and threw him across the room. Chris hit the wall hard and looked up at his older brother. Wyatt was clutching his midsection in serious pain. It took a while for Chris to realize what Wyatt had just done. He was trying to protect him even if it meant he would have unbearable pain. Chris wanted to go over and help him in any way he could.

"Wy, are you okay?" Chris asked carefully.

"Chris. . . get . . . the . . . hell . . . out . . . of . . . here," every word was separated in pain.

"But Wy, I need to help you. We need to work through this together," Chris said getting up.

Once he was up he regretted it. He was hit with a wave of dizziness and went down to the ground. Chris's hand shot to the back of his head, it felt sticky and warm. Pulling his hand back it was covered in red blood. He gasped at how much was on his hand. He turned to see a blood spot on the wall where he hit. Wyatt must of thrown him harder than he thought.

"Wy," Chris said faintly.

"Chris go!"

Chris's vision was getting blury as he fell to the ground he whispered, "Wyatt."

Wyatt turned in his brother's direction. He heard Chris whisper his name. First he saw his little brother on the ground, his eyes shut. Then he noticed a pool of dark blood growing from Chris's head. Forgetting the pain he ran to his little brother's aid. Slowly he realized that it was his fault the Chris was hurt so bad. Quickly he put his hands over Chris and tried to get the golden glow to come. But, alas it didn't come. He had caused it and now he had to watch his consequences. But Wyatt coldn't let Chris die, there had been too many times when it had come close. The only was Chris had never bled this bad. Wyatt begged the healing power to come to him. He needed to save Chris.

"Come on! Stupid power, come on!" Wyatt yelled.

Tears were streaking down his face. The glow didn't come and Wyatt stopped trying. He grabbed his little brother and pulled him in a hug. He was crying so hard, Chris was motionless in his arms. He prayed of some way to keep his little brother. He couldn't die in this way. He had to do something. Chris couldn't die like this.

* * *

The Shadow suddenly lurched forward. He was clutching his midsection. Everyone in the room stared at him like he was mental. He felt pain, and a hell of a lot. Who the hell could be in pain that a guy of pure evil would feel? Only someone of the same standards. The Shadow realized that he was feeling the pain of someone who was supposed to be good. But at a small thing he could turn, and it suddenly hit him. The Twice Blessed had just lost the closest person to him. 

"Shady, what's wrong?" Netherlean asked.

"Well, for one thing I'm feeling serious pain," Shadow said.

"How, the only way you could feel that is if someone of pure evil felt it."

"Yes, and someone just turned from pure good to pure evil. I pretty certain you all know him," everyone looked at him like it might be Chris. "No, not Christopher. The Twice Blessed, he just lost the closest person to him. He couldn't save him, to he scared and pissed at the same time. He wants him back more than anything."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that my youngest son is dead?" Piper practacally screamed.

The Shadow nodded.

"No, you're lying!"

"You really think I'd say it just for some kicks. Your eldest son killed him."

It was Netherlean's turn to look shocked, "But, Wyatt would never kill him. They are too close. He wouldn't."

"He would," Jacycius said. "Maybe not intentionally, but it is what's meant to be. Whether it's a test or not, we know not. Destiny works in wierd ways. All I know is none of us have the answer, the only person who does is destiny."

Piper suddenly felt defeated, but Paige spoke up, "No! We're not losing Chris again. All the the other Chris did was not in vain. He died saving his older brother, and were not losing either of them."

"I'm with Paige," Pheobe said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "I'm not letting Chris die again. He saved Wyatt and turned him good. It wasn't so Wyatt could turn again and I'll be damned if anyone contredicts that. Wyatt may have killed Chris, but there's one thing that we all know. And that is that Wyatt would do anything to protect Chris. He would never do anything to hurt him. Piper you have let too many things be taken from you. I can't believe that your willing to let Death or Destiny take your baby."

Piper looked at her family, "We all know you can't fight them."

"Really," Cole said. "You have, you escaped Death the time you were stuck in limbo. You stopped Death from taking your husband from you. If anyone can fight this it's you."

Piper looked at everyone in the room. Tears were streaking down her face and she fled to the upstairs and slammed her door shut. She grabbed a shoe box out of her closet. Slowly she moved back to her bed and looked at the contents. Inside were numerous pictures of the other Chris. She smiled at the one of him looking through the book. One, he didn't know she took. It was something she treasured. Chris doing nonstop work for his older brother. Slowly she picked up a spell, the one Chris used to go back in time. In her mind she wanted nothing more than the hold both Chrises in her arms. The 22 year old and the 17 year old. She had missed the sarcastic nerotic boy she once knew. But she loved her peanut. What was she to do?

_"Power of the witches rise  
come to me from across the skies  
return my son  
give me him back  
the one taken from the attack!"_

At first nothing happened. Then white lights appeared and Christopher Perry came into view. He looked at Piper with surpise. But once he saw the tear streaken face. He moved forward and sat on her bed right next to her. He wiped a stray tear from her face and looked at her with the utmost concern.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh, Chris," she sobbed as she pulled him into a hug. It lasted for a while until Chris pulled back.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I need your help. I pulled you into the future so I could get some help. I don't know what to do. I mean the worst thing just happened."

"What? What happened?"

"Wyatt turned evil. He killed the you in this future and he lost it. I mean we lost you and now we lost our Chris. Wyatt probably feels so horrible for killing you. He loves you so much in this future."

"It's okay mom. Listen, I'm sure Wyatt didn't mean to kill me. He's probably confused and scared. He needs something real bad. But, I'm sorry to say I don't know what that could be."

Piper pulled Chris in another hug, "He probably wants you back."

Chris looked at his mother and said, "Mom, have you tried to call upon Death or Destiny. In my future, you never took to letting things go. I remember once when I got really sick and was dieing you did something amazing.

_Flashback . . ._

_Piper was pacing outside her youngest son's room. Inside was both of her sons, she wouldn't let Chris die. No matter what the damned doctor said. She moved to the attic and got a piece of paper and a pen. She would do something that she never thought she would. But quickly she scribbled something down. She over looked it and then recited what she wrote._

_"I call upon the ancient power  
to help me in my darkest hour  
bring forth Death  
to help this chef."_

_Death appeared. She looked satified that the spell had worked. She held up one finger to signal one minute and recited the second thing written. _

_"I call upon the ancient power  
to help me in my darkest hour  
bring forth the destiny of my son  
so I can help him live on."_

_Like before someone appeared. But, this time it was the Angel of Destiny. It was different from the one that offered her and her sister to not be the Charmed Ones anymore. Both of the Angels seemed a little pissed that they were summoned. _

_"Why the hell is my youngest son dieing," Piper said. _

_They looked at eachother, Death said, "Because he's on the list. Piper you know that you can't mess with death."_

_Piper turned her gaze to Destiny, "Do you know why?"_

_"It's his time. He must die to save his brother," Destiny said. _

_"How is his death suppose to save Wyatt?"_

_"Your eldest will turn evil to protect his younger brother. But if there is nothing to protect he won't turn evil."_

_"No! Just because you think Wyatt would turn to save Chris is ludacris. Wyatt wouldn't turn evil."_

_"He will think he's protecting his brother. He will rule the world to save him from the fate that your whole family has come to. He will see it as a good move to kill innocents. To use his magic for himself and his brother. We must stop it before it comes to something like that," Destiny said. _

_"If you think that I'll let you kill my peanut, then you're mistaken. I'm a Charmed One and I will not let you take him."_

_"Yes, you are the last Charmed One. Do you really want your son to turn evil. The Charmed legacy is built on good. Do you really want to jepordize that?"_

_"You're trying to preserve the Charmed legacy? You would kill a little boy just to keep a legacy alive?"_

_"It's not just the legacy Piper, it's the greater good. If we allow your youngest to live, then you will die in time and that will make your eldest want to protect his little brother. He will follow a path that he was raised to stay away from. He will do it to protect and save his little brother. He will think that by having legions of demons they will not harm his brother. Especially if they fear him."_

_Piper looked at them, "Wyatt only does what he thinks is best for Chris. If he does turn evil then it's for a damn good reason. As long as he's protecting Chris I'm proud of him. You are not taking Chris."_

_"You have no control over who we take and who we don't!"_

_Piper looked heart broken then had an evil grin, "I can always hide him. If you don't take him off of your list I will hide Chris, or I'll stop someone else's destiny from the gloryness it's suppose to be."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll turn evil, and my son will too. Wyatt could become the Source, I think he could make me proud."_

_Destiny looked horrified, "But that would be making your youngest die in vain."_

_"Well, then don't make him die. I'll make sure Wyatt never turns."_

_"Fine but, it's on you when he turns. As I told you he turns after you die, and he's a teenager then."_

_. . . End of Flashback_

Piper looked at Chris and said, "It was my fault. Wyatt turned because I died."

"No, mom. Wyatt always had twisted sense of morals. He was trying to protect me. Wyatt turned and did everything that he did to protect me. He wanted us to live our lives to the fullest. But I couldn't let him kill innocent people. It would be turning our back on everything that you taught us. Wyatt did hurt me a lot, but he only did it to try and get me to see his point. But I only saw your point the one that I was raised to believe. To save and protect innocents."

"I just don't know what to do. I mean if you're dead then what do we do?"

"Mom, just dig down deep. You'll find your answer."

With that said, Chris disappeared. Piper looked at the spot, then she looked down at what she was hold on to. It was the spell that Chris had used to go back in time. It had finally occured to her. She knew that Chris was dead, nothing could really change that. She needed to follow what her youngest son had done to save his brother. But if Death had him on his list then she had to replace him with someone else. But she would deal with that when it came. Quickly she moved to the attic and drew the triquata. She held the spell up and thought about telling the others but no, she had to do it alone.

_"Here these words, here the rhyme,  
heed the hope wihin my mind  
send me back to where I'll find  
what I wish in place in time."_

The portal opened up. Piper walked through it. She emerged in the attic, did it work? She moved sielently to the stairs and got within earshot of the people below. She heard her own voice say something.

"Anybody have an idea of what's going on?"

It had worked, Wyatt had just taken Chris. All she had to do was get to them. She moved back to the attic and grabbed a pen and paper. She started scribbling on it. Once she was done she overlooked her work. Then she recited it.

_"Powers of the witches rise  
send me across the skies,  
send me to my sons  
so I don't have to run."_

Piper found herself in the underworld. Chris and Wyatt were sitting on a bed. Chris was without a shirt. Wyatt grabbed Chris and threw him. Piper jumped and caught her son. Chris looked stunned as he was pinned to the ground by his mother. He looked over at Wyatt who looked equally surprised. Piper got up and pulled Chris to his feet.

"Mom, how did you get down here?"

"Well, I'm from the future. A future where you killed Chris with that little stunt."

Wyatt looked worried, "I did. Oh man, I was trying to protect him. I didn't want to hurt him so I tried to get him away from me."

Wyatt moved to his brother and pulled him in a huge hug. Piper watched her boys with pride. Wyatt handed Chris his shirt and he put it on gratfully. But then someone came that Piper only expected to show up. It was Death.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	24. A Deal With Death

Thanks to: sn0zb0z, Potterwing, fairyofmusic, criminally charmed, lac t

A/N: I'm so sorry. I've just been swamped with school work. I've even taking to tutoring my boyfriend. So, it's been a hectic time for me. This is the first weekend that I've had no homework. I spend it updating for you guys. I just ask that you bare with me, my updates will be a little screwy for a while. Plus on top of everything my uncle is dieing unless he stops smoking(not likely). So, I've been dealing with a lot. But fear not, the story must continue. **Oh, Grams P stands for Patty, Grams is just Penny. **

Disclaimer.

Chapter 24 A Deal With Death

Chris and Wyatt looked shocked that Death was there. Wyatt imeadiatly went in front of his brother protectively. He wasn't going to let Chris die if he could help it. But Death was glaring at Piper, who seemed to expect him to show up. She had a sly grin on her face, she had fought again. This time she won.

"Woman you have messed with me too many times," Death growled. "I'm taking the boy and there's nothing you can do."

"You're not taking him," Piper said firmly.

"He's on the list. If I don't the whole world goes into choaticness. Just hand him over and it will be easier."

"No, the last time it happened my son turned evil. I'm not letting him go through what he had to. Chris is my baby, my youngest and us Halliwells are always together."

"Yeah, I won't let you take him either," Wyatt said.

Death turned to him, "Would you rather take his place?"

"No!"

All eyes were now on Chris. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked like he had, had enough of their fighting over him. But, it was certain that he didn't want his older brother to take his place.

"I don't want to screw up the cycle of life. Mom, if I was meant to die then I should. Wyatt, I really want you to know that it's not your fault and I don't blame you one little bit. Can I say bye first?"

Death nodded.

Chris tuned to his mother, "Mom, I love you so much. I know you never wanted to experience losing me again. But if it's going to cause the cycle of life to cease then I think I should go. I know you guys always told me to fight, but my insincts are telling me not to be selfish and do what's right." Chris hugged his mom then turned to his older brother, who had tears in his eyes. "Wyatt, like I said I don't blame you at all. You were trying to protect me. But in life the simple truth is that you're more important than me. You're suppose to bring the kingdom together, me I don't know."

"Chris, you're meant to bring good and evil together. Something everyone thought was impossible, no way I'm more important. I don't think I can let you do this. I mean if I let you go to your death then I'm a falure as a older brother."

"Never! You're the best older brother. I love you, you're my best friend, my protector, and most importantly my brother. I have to do this and I need you to understand that. We may not like it, but it's the way life is. Can you understand?"

Wyatt nodded reluctantly and pulled Chris into a bone-crushing hug. Afterwards he grabbed his mother and held on for support. Chris moved toward Death.

"You are more willing than others, why is that?"

"I just know that it's very important. Would I rather have people die because of me? No, it's not right."

Death nodded and held out his hand for Chris to take. Chris hesitated for a few seconds then reached his hand out. He grasped Death's hand, his body fell to the ground, dead. Chris, in his spiritual form, looked at his body. Then him and Death disappered. Piper and Wyatt broke down. They were both at the limp for of Chris. Tears were pouring from their eyes. Piper held Wyatt close.

"Mom, I c-c-can't bel-ieve he-he-he really did that," Wyatt sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. He did it for other people. He did it to save people. He really believes that it's what's right," Piper said.

"We could of found a different way," Wyatt said.

"No, we couldn't of."

"But, what about the time you saved aunt Paige? You traded her life with some guys."

"Yes, and he offered to let you replace him."

"I would of done it."

"Wyatt, he didn't want you to die for him. You've done so much for him that he didn't want you to take the ultimate protection step. If you think he wanted to do it, and leave his life. Think again, he did that for all of us. We all take the the blame for Chris's death."

* * *

Chris stood outside of a portal. His grandmother, great-grandmother, and aunt prue were with him. As well as Death. They were talking him through everything. He could only choose one of them to go with him. It was a journey he was not yet ready for. But he knew the consequences of not going.

"Are you okay honey?" Prue asked.

"Oh, sure. He's just fine with the fact that he's dead," Grams P said.

"Patty don't be so dramatic," Grams said.

"Mother, how can you be like that? Chris is still bugging about the fact that he's dead," Grams P defended.

"I think I know who I want to come with me," Chris said in a tiny voice.

All attention was on him but Death said, "You know once you go through that portal that's it. You'll be dead forever."

"I realize that," Chris said. "I want Grams to come with me. My mom's mom."

Grams P smiled at him as the others looked at him, "You can call me Grams P, so we don't get mixed up."

She wrapped her arms around Chris encouragingly.

"Let's do this," Grams P held her hand out. Chris took it and went into the portal with his grandmother.

"He doesn't know does he?" Prue asked.

"No," Death said.

"How could you not tell him?" Grams said.

"Because, if I did he'd actually be dead. As he's never been dead before he doesn't know that your family and Death takes you through. He has to face this with the family member of his choice."

"Yeah, only those of death," Prue scoffed. "Bet if you would of given him the choice of the living he would of chosen his brother. But, you give him the choice of people he doesn't know."

"That was apart of the deal I made."

* * *

A/N: I bet you all thought Piper or Wyatt or even Chris was going to make a deal with Death. Your thoughts? 


	25. A Journey

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z, fairyofmusic

Disclaimer.

A/N: Okay, I'm soooooo sorry about the delay. But, I've been having too many migranes to count. Plus my uncle went back into the hospital, and so did my grandmother. It's not been a very good time for me. I also have to worry about my boyfriend. He's doing really bad in school, so I'm trying to help him. But, I guess that my school work has been swamping me. Mainly because I've had make-up work to do. But, non the less, like I said in the last chapter, the story must continue. I'm not giving up on it. Oh, plus I want your guys opion on an idea for a story after this one. I'll fill you in in the next chapter A/N.

Chapter 25 A Journey

Chris looked around where he was. It was a very horrible looking place. It was dark, and it appeared that people were in serious pain. The only problem was he couldn't place where he was. But then he saw something that literally made his heart stop. It was the ruins of Golden Gate Bridge. He looked over to his grandma and she was looking at him.

"How are we in San Fransisco?" Chris asked.

"This is a mere reflection of what the original future was," Grams P said.

"Wait, I'm in the original future? I thought I was going to the afterlife," Chris said.

"Well, this is kind of the jouney there. You have to face tasks in order to get to the place. I'm here to help you face and cope with those tasks."

"What do you mean by 'cope'," he put air quotes on cope.

"Well, you'll have to see. But we are suppose to go where ever you want."

Chris sighed and said, "Do my powers work." Grams P shook her head. "Great, I don't even get to defend myself. I just get to kick whatever guy in the nuts."

Once he was done ranting, he made his way down the hill they were on. He didn't know where his feet were taking him but he knew that it wouldn't be good. Soon he realized they were outside of the manor. It looked to be intact, and looked great. He walked in to find that looks can be deciving. Inside it was like a museum, a tribute to the Charmed Ones.

"This is what happened to my house? It's a museum?!" Chris practically screamed.

"Shhhh, they'll hear you. They can see you, but not me," Grams P said.

Chris glared at her, "You couldn't of told me that."

"I'm sorry honey. But this is after the other Chris escaped Wyatt and went back the second time."

"Oh, great. So, if he finds me then he'll know that something's off?"

"Worse."

"What could be worse?"

"He'll keep you."

"Come again."

"Wyatt will take you to where he lives and keep you there. He won't let you leave, and that will make you traped here."

"Okay. I got to be calm. I mean, no one came to check on the yell right?"

A demon showed up and looked at Chris. Chris thought, _Why did I jinx it?_

* * *

Wyatt sat on the couch staring at nothing. The others in the room were not so quiet. Paige was suggesting war against Death and Leo was agreeing. Pheobe was yelling that it would only result in their demise. Piper was trying to explain that it was Chris's choice to go that he wanted to save everyone. Keven and Cole were watching. Jacycius and Netherlean were discussing what they could do. But the Shadow seemed not to be bugged about anything that was going on and Wyatt noticed.

"Shadow, I need to talk to you," Wyatt said dragging him into the kitchen.

Once there the Shadow said, "You need something Wyatt?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know why you don't seem concerned about my little brother," Wyatt said bluntly.

"Well, unlike some of them idiots in there I happen to know that things happen for a reason," Shadow said.

"Cut the bullshit. I know that you know something."

"Even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Wyatt grit his teeth and hissed, "Because I'd snap your damn neck."

"Hmm, considering that. I'm sooo scared of the Twice Blessed who can't keep his anger in check. You know that was your problem in the original future. You were too easily pissed. I mean if you would of paid attention then you would of known your brother's plans. He would of been in your grasp. You would of known not to show your weakness. You would of gotten Chris, told everyone, they touch him they die. But, you let your anger get the better of you when one measly demon raped him. If it was me, I would of wisened up and made sure no one crossed me."

"Not even your brother?"

"Maybe, with a different punishment. But trust me when I say that I'm not going to tell you jack-shit."

Wyatt felt his anger rising, "Why not?"

"You know, consult your _family." _

Wyatt stared at the Shadow as he walked off. Then he thought for a minute. _His family, _the Shadow had thrown a clue at him. But what would they know that Wyatt didn't. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn't the family in the other room, it was the family in the afterlife. Wyatt mentally slapped himself for being stupid.

* * *

Chris felt really stupid. How could he jinx himself? The demon that came recognized him as Christopher Halliwell. Now, he's being dragged to Wyatt. The demon wanted sole credit, but not to say that Chris hadn't tried to get away. That was how he got the swollen left eye, the forming bruise on his stomach, the bloody nose, and he was pretty certain the broken ribs. But, he knew he was in deep crap.

"Umm, exactly where is my uh brother?" Chris asked casually.

"In the planning room."

"Why not just shimmer there?"

"No one can shimmer in there. Here we are."

Chris saw a huge door. The demon opened it, inside was about fifteen demons. At the head of the table was nonother than Wyatt, himself. Wyatt stood up at the sight that was brought to him. Chris felt every eye on him. But he saw Wyatt's eyes going down, studying every inch of him. His teeth gritted.

"EVERYONE, OUT NOW!" Wyatt roared.

Everyone but the demon and Chris scurried out of the room. Chris was sure that Wyatt was angry. Wyatt casually lifted his hand and the demon went flying into the wall. Wyatt walked over to where Chris was and stood beside him.

"How many times have I told you all not to hurt Chris? I believe my words were, touch Chris and die. Now, you seem to of given him a swollen eye, a bloody nose," he lifted Chris's shirt. "A bruise on his stomach and it looks like broken ribs. Since you disobeyed me, you die."

The demon went up in flames. Then Wyatt turned to Chris.

"I suspect you're not my actual brother," Wyatt said. "You're younger than he is."

"Yep, I'm not your bro. So how about you just let me go and I'll be on my way."

Wyatt laughed, "You think I'm that stupid. I know you're not _my _Chris, but you are Chris."

"Uh...," Chris didn't like the predator gaze he was getting. "Well, then why point it out."

"Because, I know you must be about seventeen. Which makes you seven years younger than me. I'm guessing you're from another future, which means Chris succeeded. But I have you."

"But, I'm not your Chris."

"That may be true. But you know, I already killed one of my demons for you. I guess you get the honor of replacing my Chris. You get his room and what he was going to be to me."

* * *

Wyatt looked at the book and then back up to the candles.

"Okay, here goes nothing.

_Here these words,  
here my cry,  
spirit from the other side,  
come to me,  
I summon thee,  
cross now the great divide."_

White lights appeared and formed his aunt Prue and great-grandmother.

"Wyatt!" Prue said happily.

"Aunt Prue, Grams, I need your help."

They looked at him with all their attention.

* * *

A/N: Longer, definately longer. Your thoughts? 


	26. Throwing Clues To Blondie

Thanks to: Potterwing, criminally charmed, sn0zb0z, fairyofmusic

A/N: Okay, so I know there's a lot of questions. Mainly on why Chris is in the original future, what Wyatt wants with him, and all that jazz. But, of course as you all know it's going to be explained. So I do hope you all will be patient with me in this, and remember that everything will be explained. Sweetness, they have spell-check on this. Awesome!

**S/A/N: Yes, I know it's worded a little wierd. But I want your opion. Have you guys ever read Give Yourself Goosebumps? If not then, what about Choose Your Adventure? If you still haven't then it's where you get to make decisions on where the story goes. I was thinking about doing something like that in a Charmed way. Except it would be a choose Chris's adventure. It would take place in the original future. It's just a little idea I had. What do you guys think?**

Disclaimer.

Chapter 26 Throwing Clues To Blondie

Wyatt looked from his aunt to Grams. He didn't know which one to start with. He had so many questions, but some involved a few words that would cause Grams to smack him upside his head. But one thing that he did notice was that Grams P wasn't there, which meant she might be with Chris.

"Okay, what's going on?" Wyatt asked calmly.

Prue looked to Grams to explain, "Well, honey Chris is dead and you are obviously distrought. Maybe you should lay down and get some rest."

Wyatt and Prue glared at Grams, "I know that Chris is dead and I'm upset, but you know something."

"Wyatt, what I think Grams is trying to say is," Prue glared one more time at Grams. "That you're really upset and we want you to realize that before you do anything. I mean why did you summon us?"

"The Shadow said to consult my family. He wasn't talking about mom, dad, aunt Pheobe, or aunt Paige. So, he had to of been talking about you guys. What do you guys know that we don't."

"Honey, we wish we could tell you," Prue said. "Chris would want you to stop worrying about him."

Wyatt stopped and thought for a minute, "Hold on just a sec. The Shadow went into a rant about how stupid the original future me was. How my anger got the better of me in that future too. He said if it was him that he would of been smarter. Basically he said he would of kept Chris on a short leash and showed _everyone_ who was in charge. Why would he rant about that? Unless," Wyatt's eyes doubled in size and a big smile crossed his face. "Chris isn't dead."

Grams said, "Not yet."

Prue hit her, "I'm sure he'll make it through the journey."

"Wait, what journey?" Wyatt asked.

"Chris has to face a journey, the Shadow set it up," Prue said.

Wyatt's eyes widened, "That's means Chris is in the original future with a smarter, eviler me. Oh shit, if Chris gets on his nerves there's no telling what's he going to do." Wyatt then thought of why Chris was there. "I think I'm going to go have a little talk with Shadow."

* * *

Chris stared at Wyatt. He was giving him that predator gaze that he hated. But then he lifted his hand up and Chris flinched. Wyatt paid no attention, his hand started to glow and he healed Chris. Chris stared at Wyatt, this one was nothing like the one he had met. This one was very unpredictable. Chris was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Wyatt studying him. But a heavy hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Chris turned his green eyes up to Wyatt's blue ones. 

"I think it's time that I showed you to your room," Wyatt said casually.

He steered Chris out of the room and down a bunch of halls. A demon came into view and Chris lifted his hand, but nothing happened. Chris had completely forgotten that his powers were down. The demon waved at him and seemed to know him. Wyatt steered Chris into a room. Chris's eyes grew beyond wide. The room was huge.

"Wow," Chris exclaimed. "This room is huge! It's bigger than the one I have at the manor. Hell, it's even bigger than Wyatt's and mine put together."

Wyatt was studying him the whole time, "So, you like your new room?"

Chris turned to him, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Wyatt leaned down to eye level and said, "Because you are my brother. But remember, if you ever to anything to piss me off then you will regrett it severly."

Chris gulped a little, "What would you do?"

"I don't know yet, maybe I'd have you in my room if you catch my meaning. Don't screw up and that won't happen, that also includes trying to kill my demons. I saw that gesture, but nothing happened. Why's that?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Why not, afraid I'll use it to my advantage?"

Chris gulped again, "Maybe I just don't want to."

"I think I know why. You don't have your powers here do you?" Chris didn't answer. "I knew something was different. Well, I guess I'm going to have to think of a way to fix that."

"What?"

"Come now Chris, you didn't think I was going to let my little brother walk around my mansion unprotected. I can't be around you 24-7 and some of my demons have grudges. I'll work on that little problem, and when I fix it you are to only use them in self defense. The other Chris liked to learn the hard way. I wonder what way you prefer."

Chris looked at Wyatt a little fearful, "The way that causes less bruises."

Wyatt laughed, "I think I'm going to like you. Just enjoy your time in your room. I will eventually change your settings."

"Why?"

"Because, Chris and I shared a bed and a room. I'll take you slowly into it, if your lucky and behave."

* * *

Wyatt headed down stairs and spotted the Shadow. He once again grabed him and dragged him into the kitchen. He was angry at what he had done. But in a way he knew that the Shadow was right about his anger. If he got angry then the Shadow wouldn't tell him a damn thing. 

"Shadow, what the hell do you think your doing to my brother?" Wyatt said.

"I'm doing nothing to him," he replied smoothly.

"You are too. I figured out what you meant. You are a sick son of a bitch. I can't believe that you put my brother in the original future with a smarter, eviler older brother. I mean how sick are you?"

The Shadow laughed, "You haven't caught on. Okay, I give you some more clues blondie. Why did I tell you about all that? Why you? Why not your mom or dad? I mean your mom is one hell of a fighter. could of told her and she would of gone on a rampage and blown me to smithereens. But I choose you, the Twice Blessed. The boy who is easily angered by a lot things. But the one thing that sets him off more than anything is when his brother is in danger. What do you have that the others don't?"

Wyatt thought for a minute then said, "A lot of power?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "No you numskull. Think again."

Wyatt thought harder, "Um. . . I don't know."

"KEVEN AND COLE! You trust them because they both have proven to save your brother," The Shadow yelled.

"Oh, but how can that help?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? Is your head completely filled with sawdust?"

"Hey!" Wyatt was about to walk away when the thought came to him. "You mean, Chris isn't suppose to go through this? He's suppose to be saved?"

The Shadow looked at Wyatt like he had won a million dollars, "Maybe there is use for you after all, now get in there and put a damn plan to work. You do have a time limit."

Wyatt looked dumbstuck, "I do?"

"Yes, it depends on how smart Chris is. If that Wyatt sleeps with him then Chris stays dead. If not then you fight him and get your brother back. Show me how much he actually means to you. Oh, and remember anger is not a good ally."

* * *

Chris sat on the bed. Wyatt had been gone for a while. Grams P was back and it was breaking her heart to see her grandson in pain. He was beyond worried about what was going to happen to him. She couldn't take it, she had to tell him that he wasn't dead and that there was a chance he could live. But then the clause came that Chris would automatically be stuck here. She only prayed that Wyatt would make it there. 

"Grams P, I have a question," Chris said.

"What honey?"

"Am I in hell?"

"What?"

"This has got to be hell. I mean I'm in the original future with my older brother who wants me to eventually have sex with him. I mean knowing that, how the hell am I suppose to sit back and not try to fight?"

"You can get through this. If you are patient then he will take it slow."

"How do you know?"

"Wyatt, in this world my be an evil bastard but he keeps to his word. Just be calm and before you know it this journey will be over."

Chris sighed and said, "I love you, Grams P."

Grams P smiled and ruffled his hair. Chris then laid down with the reassurance the Grams P would wake him up if Wyatt showed up, he went into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Wyatt looked through the crowd of still fighted people in the living room. He found the two people he was looking for. He walked over to Keven and Cole who were still watching the brawl. He motioned to them to follow him. They followed him up to the attic where Grams and Prue were still at. Wyatt had nearly forgotten about them. 

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"We're going to go and save my little brother from the evil tyrant," Wyatt said simply.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	27. Getting To A Future

Thanks to: Potterwing, sn0zb0z, lac t, kyoudragon

A/N: So, sorry about it being late but I have been swamped with over due homework at school. I've missed like six days in a row and have a lot of work. But I'm working on it. Okay, I don't know on that story yet. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. First thing's first, I have to finish this one. Now, I liked how I made you guys think Chris had to go through this just to live. But, I don't know my mind is feeling a little different so I might just have a little fun with this. There might be a little slash.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 27 Getting To A Future

Chris had been asleep for hours. Grams P saw the door opening and shook him. He opened his eyes in time to see Wyatt walk into the room holding something. Chris's eyes were immeadiatly on Wyatt's hands, worried about what he might have. Wyatt on the other hand was watching Chris. He noticed that he had some fear in his eyes, he would have plenty more fear after he left the room that was for sure.

"Chris, I've been working on our little problem. This bracelet should give you some of my powers," Wyatt said holding up a silver bracelet.

"Like what?"

"Well, I made sure to include a power that I knew my Chris had. Telekinesis, Flaming, and it allows me to sense you where ever you are."

Chris looked at him, "You can't sense me now?"

"Actually I can, but the problem is you can block me. So I made sure you can't block me with this."

"What if I don't put it on?"

"Then your causing a problem and going to get on my nerves," Wyatt said a little harshly. "But, like I said before. Only you can decide how long you stay in this comfy room."

Chris swallowed and said, "I don't know how to flame."

Wyatt nodded, "I kinda figured you wouldn't. I will teach you how, it's very simple and easy. Almost like orbing."

"Then why can't you give me orbing?"

"Because, I don't think it's very proper for my brother to be orbing. I'm the source, the ruler of the world. I got rid of every whitelighter years ago, except the ones in the resistance and you."

"What about our dad?" Chris asked a little afraid.

"You have a good relationship with him don't you?" Chris nodded. "Well, here you didn't and neither do I. So, I put him down in the dungon. Trust me, he spits at me everytime I walk into the room. He's hated what I've done to his precious son. But, I wonder how he would react now."

Wyatt moved in front of Chris and put the bracelet on. Then he slowly put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. It wasn't a brotherly smile, but more of a sick-twisted smile that clearly said he was planning something bad. But before Chris could ask what he was planning, Wyatt flamed them out of the room. They appeared in the underworld. The first thing Chris saw was Leo chained to the wall. Leo looked horrified that Wyatt had brought him down there.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Dad, I wanted Chris to meet you." Leo looked confused. "He's not our Chris, look at him. He looks different can't you tell."

Leo looked and realization dawned on him, "You have to send him back."

"Now, why would I do that? I finally get Chris and you want me to give him up." Wyatt threw an arm around Chris's shoulders. "This one is actually patient, and he seems to obey me pretty well. But, I guess he sould be terrified of me. After all, in time he will replace Chris."

"Wyatt, you can't do that to him. He's only a teenager," Leo pleaded.

"So was Chris when he and I were together. He was sixteen, remember, this one is seventeen."

"Wyatt, how can you do this to him, he must have fond memories of you in his world."

Wyatt looked like he was getting pissed off, "Fine dad if you want to piss me off so badly, then I'll give him a little brotherly love right now."

Wyatt turned Chris around and laid a very passionate kiss on him. Chris tried to fight back but Wyatt grabbed his butt, causing him to gasp and his mouth to open just enough for Wyatt. Wyatt's tongue dove into Chris's mouth. Chris was completely horrified at what was happening to him. His own brother was french kissing him! Wyatt finally pulled away and looked down at his brother affectionatly.

"I'll let go of the fact that you fought back, only this one time. Considering dad made me do this," Wyatt said passionatly to Chris.

Once Wyatt let go of him Chris scrambled away and said furiously, "Dad made you?"

Wyatt smiled, "Yes, I've warned him what would happen if he did this. He knows better than to piss me off, he'd know what would happen if he did it." His smile turned sick and sadistic. "Why? Do you want to fight me?"

Chris thought for a minute then said, "No, I was just a little angry. I mean, I've never been kissed by my brother before and it kind of scared me that he was doing it. I didn't expect it."

"Well, it will happen again. I will not deprive myself of that pleasure. That's one thing I know I can't live without," Wyatt licked his lips. "Now say bye bye to daddy."

Chris looked to his father who looked horrified, "Are you okay dad?"

Leo didn't think when he said his next words, "That bastard is going to try and rape you. I'm not okay by a long shot."

Chris's head snapped over to Wyatt whose eyes held fury. Chris took a step back his fear taking hold of him. He was stopped by Grams P, she was right behind him stopping him from moving too far away. Wyatt wasn't paying attention to his little brother, his eyes were locked on his father. If looks could kill, Leo would be on the ground dead. Wyatt lifted his hand to unleash a power on Leo. Grams P nudged Chris to do something. Chris got out of his fear state and moved as quickly as possible to Wyatt. He was in a concetrated state, but Chris grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. Wyatt without paying attention grabbed Chris and pushed him to the ground, hard. Chris's head hit the ground hard and he saw stars, then complete blackness.

* * *

Everyone in the attic looked at Wyatt a little confused. Cole and Keven were completely confused, because they thought that Chris was dead. Prue smiled proudly after she realized that Wyatt had figured it out. Grams just looked at Wyatt acting like she had no idea what he was talking about. It was quiet, but then Prue ended up breaking the silence. 

"You aren't going to find anything in there Wyatt. Can't you write a spell, come one you are a Halliwell," Prue said a little sarcastically. "Just write one and go."

"What are you talking about?" Grams asked. "Chris is dead."

"Grams, Wyatt obviously knows. We are here to help him, so lets help."

Wyatt looked up to Keven and Cole, "I need you guys to help me. I need allies that will follow me to basically hell and back just to get my little brother. We will have to battle the devil, and he will not be willing to give Chris up willingly. So, I need your loyalty. If you don't come then most likely I'll just go alone and screw up the job."

Keven was the first to answer, "You don't have to ask me twice. Chris is my little brother too, I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Cole on the other hand looked at Wyatt interested, "Exactly what kind of trouble is Chris in?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, if I'm going to help you I'm not going to go in blind. I want to know exactly what's happening."

Wyatt looked at him and then said, "Okay, Chris is in a image of the original future. But, it's not like the one Chris Perry came from. This Wyatt is a lot smarter and he actually went all the way with his little brother. If Wyatt sleeps with Chris then we're screwed. But there's hope as long as he doesn't get sex hungry then we're safe. Let's just hope Chris is safe. So, are you with me?"

Cole nodded and said, "I guess, I owe him my life."

* * *

Chris's eyes fluttered, as his senses came back to him. First thing he noticed was that he was in a nice soft bed with silk sheets. Silk sheets? He didn't have have silk sheets. Chris jerked up into a sitting position and noticed he was in a big room. Even as everything came back to him, he knew this wasn't the room that Wyatt had given him. Giving the room a quick sweep with his eyes he saw a very familar sight. The Book of Shadows was on a podium against the wall. His panic was raising up to a new high as he realized who's room he was in. Wyatt's room.

"You're awake," a voice from the door said.

Chris's head snapped over to look at the door. He saw the evil version of his brother, wearing all black. Suddenly Chris found himself with a very wierd thought. If Wyatt only had black in his closet. That thought was pushed out of his head violently as he saw Wyatt moving towards the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and ran his hand along Chris's face. Chris did his best to not piss him off and keep still. Apparently he did a good job, because Wyatt pulled his hand back.

"I wanted to say that was a very stupid move that you pulled. You could of been killed," Wyatt said his eyes locked on Chris. "I wanted to also let you know that you have a very nice body."

Chris's head snapped up to look into Wyatt's ice blue eyes, "You undressed me?"

Wyatt nodded and indicated the PJs that Chris was in, "I thought it would be better if you went to bed in fitting clothes for bed. Incase you're wondering you're stunt cause me to move my plans a little faster."

Chris looked horrified, "W-wh-what do y-yo-you m-me-me-mean."

"I mean you're to sleep in the same bed as me. I won't do anything, but kiss you and I may mess up a little," Wyatt licked his lips. "I expect you not to fight me unless you want to go furthur. But if you want to just let me know."

Chris swallowed, "N-no, I would rather just lay in bed with you as opposed to something else."

Wyatt brushed a soft kiss onto Chris's lips, "I love you!"

* * *

Wyatt looked at his spell that he wrote, it wasn't perfect but it would do. He looked to Cole and Keven who looked at him expectantly. He lifted up and drew the power of three symbol on the wall and recited the spell:

_Power of the witches rise,  
send us across the skies,  
through space and time  
to reach my little brother  
who was cheated in the Shadow's crime._

Prue looked at Wyatt weird and Grams said, "That was a spell?"

The symbol on the wall glowed and opened a portal.

"Ha, it worked," Wyatt yelled. "Come on guys now or never!"

With that Keven, Cole, and Wyatt went through the portal to an unknown world.

* * *

A/N: You're thoughts? 


	28. In Bed With The Enemy

Thanks to: sn0zb0z, lac t, Potterwing, du1387

A/N: Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry. I guess in a sick way, Evil Wyatt was being passionate. But you know it's the way you look at it. Wyatt found a way to the future huray.

I/A/N: Evil Wyatt will be written like this:** Wyatt.**

Disclaimer.

Chapter 27 In Bed with the Enemy

Chris was starting to shake violently. He knew it was getting dark, the window showed the sunset. Suddenly he wondered if Chris and **Wyatt **watched the sunset a lot. It was beautiful. Chris was so mezmorized by it he didn't notice **Wyatt **come in until he wrapped his arms around him. Chris started to shake again.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered in Chris's ear. "I'm here to bring you to dinner. But the sunset is too beautiful to pass up."

Chris swallowed then asked, "Can I ask you a few questions over dinner without punishment?"

**Wyatt **was quiet for a minute then said, "Whatever you wish my dear," and he brushed a kiss on Chris's cheek.

"No strings attatched?"

"One kiss, from you."

Chris closed his eyes and quickly turned and gave the evil bastard what he wanted. He ignored all the feelings he felt. When he pulled back **Wyatt **smiled at him. He knew what Chris felt and he wanted to draw it out in him.

* * *

Wyatt, Keven, and Cole found themselves in a darker attic. It looked like a musem. Looking around that was confirmed by panels, red ropes, and a hologram of the book of shadows. Wyatt looked around one more time and scowled at his evil version. How could he do this to their ancestrial home?

"Well, I think we're in the right time," Keven said.

"Yeah, but where would evil Wyatt be?" Cole asked.

"A mansion, to show my power," Wyatt answered. "I'd want people to know that I was their ruler and worship me right."

Cole and Keven stared at him.

"What?"

* * *

Chris looked at **Wyatt **and said, "What was the other me like."

He laughed, "Well, he had a good sense of humor. In the beginning he fought me too. But he felt the same as you do. He also had a way of pissing me off."

"What would you do to me in bed?"

"Do you really want to know that?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay... I'd first kiss you all over while taking off you're clothes. We'd press our bodies against eachother and after you're on the bed then a lot of sex. Afterwards, I'd love on you."

"Oh. What if it hurts me?"

"Then a lot turns to a little. I'm not trying to hurt you."

After dinner they went to bed. Chris changed into loose fitting PJs and watched **Wyatt **get in the bed. He patted the spot next to him, Chris stared at it for a minute then got on the bed. **Wyatt **looped his arm around Chris's waist and pulled him very close to him. Now Chris was shaking slightly.

"Shh . . . I done told you I an't going to hurt you. No secret kisses tonight," he said as he kissed his head.

* * *

A/N: You're thoughts? 


	29. Keven

Thanks to: meilinglovesshaoran, du1387, Potterwing, lac t, sn0zb0z

A/N: Okay, maybe I got into the moment of it. I forgot I wasn't planning to have Wyatt and Chris together. But cha never know it could happen, I'm wondering what I'm going to do next myself. It's surprising me what I'm writting so ya never know exactly what to expect anymore.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 29 **Keven**

Chris woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He felt warm and safe, he nuzzled into the warmth and closed his eyes. He felt so protected in this warmth, like nothing would hurt him. The thing that made the mood loving was **Wyatt **was awake and felt Chris nuzzle into him. He smiled, it wouldn't be too hard to coax this Chris into his way of thinking. He had feelings for him as it was. But of course the moment was not ment to last. The door was thrown open and a demon came rushing in.

"My Lord!"

**Wyatt **sat up and so did Chris, who casully tried to scurry away. **Wyatt **caught his wrist and pulled him back next to him. Then turning his attention to the demon he made a motion for him to continue.

"Some of our probes caught glimpses of what looks like a good you."

Chris smiled at that.

"Find him and bring him to me, but do not kill him."

After the demon left **Wyatt **turned his attention to Chris, who was shaking slightly. He could feel the fear off of the teen, fear of what would happen not only what would happen to him but his brother. He decided to approach the situation head on and talk to Chris about it.

"Chris, I know it's your Wyatt that's come. We both know he's come after you. Now the problem with that is _I _want you. So, what do you think we should do?"

"Let me go?"

**Wyatt **laughed, "Very funny. I think I should kill him."

"NO!" Chris yelled. "I mean please no. I'll do anything."

"_Anything?" _

"Yes."

"You'll sleep with me, willingly."

Chris shuddered, but thought it was a small price to pay for Wyatt's life, "Okay."

* * *

Wyatt, Cole, and Keven were all leaving the manor when a bunch of demons suddenly shimmered in front of them. They moved quick in grabbing Wyatt and shimmering off. Cole and Keven could only stare at what had just happened to them and there was only one explaination.

"You don't think that he wants him dead do you?" Keven asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know how this Wyatt works."

* * *

Wyatt was in a cage in the middle of a very nice room. He had to give his evil self props on an evil mansion. It was nice. But then, in was a man with shoulder lentgh wavy blonde hair, all black on, and cold blue eyes. He walked in and sat in a chair that more like a throne.

"I assume you know why you are here?"

"Not really. Unless you want to kill me."

"That was my original plan, but our brother made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What'd you do to him you bastard!"

"Now, now, he agreed to sleep with me willingly. You know, he has the same feelings you have for him."

Wyatt's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"So, were going where?" Keven asked.

"To find a Resistance member," Cole said casually.

"How?"

"By doing this."

And Cole threw an energy ball at a young girl. Keven was thrown aback by the move that he grabbed Cole as he reared his hand back again.

"Get away from those children demon," said a somewhat familar voice from behind.

They turned and there stood an older version of Keven.

"Cole?" He said.

"Is that me?" Keven asked.

"Listen, we need some help. Are you Keven?" **Keven **nodded. "Good, we're from another future. This here," he pointed to Keven, "is you."

**Keven **looked at him a minute then said, "It must be a good future, which means Chris did it! Where's Chris? He and I are close friends you two must be as well."

"Well," said Keven, "we are. But Wyatt has him."

"Of course his brother, where are they?"

"No, **Wyatt **has him."

Suddenly the smile slid from his face, "This Wyatt?" Keven nodded. "My god."

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts?


	30. Chris's virginity

Thanks to: Potterwing, guardian music angel, sn0zb0z, meilinglovesshaoran

A/N: I've been swamped. Schoolwork, a new boyfriend and trying to get to our first date. But I've also had a small case of writter's block. Never fear I will continue. SUMMER BREAK IS HERE! Sorry it's so short, just thought you'd want something rather than nothing.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 30 Chris's viginity

Wyatt stared for a moment then said, "Chris likes me too? But he likes Bianca."

"Ever heard the term bisexual? Chris likes both male and female, he likes you and Bianca. If it's possible he wants to be with both of you."

"That would be great," Wyatt said. "If Bianca would do it then Chris could be really happy."

"But you've one problem. Chris is in _my _room, in _my _bed, waiting for _me _to take his virginity," **Wyatt **said with a smile.

Wyatt felt his fists tightning, "You won't touch him!"

"Oh, I won't? And who are you to tell me who I will sleep with. Afterall you're in the cage and stuck in here. Yelling at me and getting angry will do nothing for you. I'm telling you the only way you're getting your little brother back is to let me have him."

"What?"

"Well, I would let you see him."

"Never will I allow a jack ass like you to take my brother's virginity."

"Have it your way," and he walked out of the room.

* * *

Keven looked at his older version. He had a ragged look to him. Scaggly black hair, wild brown eyes, and dirty clothes. He knew that he was worried about Chris. He just kept pacing back and forth in deep thought. _They must be close_, Keven thought. But how can he just pace back and forth and not have a plan.

"Hey, maybe we could go and get them," Keven suggested.

"Trust me that's a bad idea. The only reason he kidnapped Wyatt was to torture him and use him to get to Chris. My Chris use to tell me that his brother liked him more than a brother. But I didn't think he'd be willing to take any Chris that came into this world."

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts?


	31. Escaping

Thanks to: Potterwing, meilinglovesshaoran

A/N: I know it's been a month, but I've been through a whole lot. My boyfriend went away for three whole weeks, and then my bestest friend told me she never wanted to see me again. So I've been sad. But never fear this story will continue and I even got an idea for my next story. It should be fun.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 31 Escaping

Keven looked at his older version once more then said, "If he's got Wyatt maybe we should try and bust him out. I mean with Wyatt on our side we should win. And if you say it's a bad idea again I'm gonna punch you!"

"Actually, that's a good one. Most likely my Wyatt is trying to get with your Chris. Your Wyatt should be locked up somewhere. If we split up we should be able to find him. Cole you take the underworld since you have more of an active power. Keven you take the west part of **Wyatt's **masion and I'll take the east part. If either of you find him holler. If I find him I'll find you."

They nodded and shimmered out.

* * *

Wyatt shook his bars once more, "Damn it!"

How the hell was he suppose to protect his little brother? Some sex lusting man was going after him and there was nothing he could do about it. But suddenly the door opened and he had a glimmer of hope that his older self had come back. But a man with scaggly black hair, wild brown eyes, and dirty clothes came in. He looked like a demon.

"Finally, I've been looking for you everywhere," he said in a deep voice.

Wyatt looked at the man like he was nuts. Why would a demon be looking for him.

He smiled amusingly, "You have no idea who the hell I am do you?"

"No."

"I'm Keven, from this hell hole."

"So, are you here to help me or kill me?"

"Help Chris, personally I have something against all Wyatts."

"Why?"

"Because, **Chris **told me about the things that **Wyatt **did to him. He may not have had sex with him, but he did do sexual things to him. It sickens me. **Chris **wanted **Wyatt **he just wanted him in his own time. But **Wyatt **wanted him now."

"But I would never do that to Chris. I'd take it slow with him, I know he's not ready for anything yet."

"Just heed my words."

**Keven **said before he shimmered out and a second later he shimmered back in with Cole and Keven. They looked at the cage that Wyatt was kept in.

"How the hell are we gonna get him outta that?" Keven asked.

Cole held up a energy ball but **Keven **held up a hand to stop him, "Most likely **Wyatt's **done something to make sure he can't get out that way."

"Then how?"

"We'll have to bargain with **Wyatt."**

"NO!" Wyatt said.

"We don't have a choice."

"Bullshit! It'll be a cold day in hell before I make a deal with that bastard." Wyatt yelled as he hit the cage really hard. The cage shook then fell apart. **Keven **smiled in triumph.

"I thought you were the type of person to get angry easily. Which you should really work on."

Wyatt gritted his teeth and said, "I'm really getting tired of people telling me that."

* * *

Chris stared at **Wyatt **who was now advancing on him. Chris knew what he promised and he regreted it now more than ever. How could he sleep with this evil version of his brother. Although the thought of a of some roughness did sound arousing to him. He came up and kissed him roughly.

The door burst open and there stood Wyatt, Keven, Cole and some man. **Wyatt **jumped up and looked at them. Cole threw an energy ball. **Wyatt's **shield went up immeadiatly. Keeping Chris in and keeping the others out. He stumbled forward and turned to Chris with angry eyes. Chris shrunk back, once satisfied that Chris wouldn't try that again he turned back to the others.

"What now?" he asked.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when you lower that damned shield," Wyatt growled.

"I don't think I'll lower the shield then. Thanks for the warning though."

**Keven **slapped Wyatt in the back of the head.

This time **Wyatt **fell to the floor, his shield going down. Chris immeadiatly hopped up and ran to his brother. Wyatt's arms encircled his baby brother. When he looked up he realized they were no longer in **Wyatt's **room, but in the attic. **Keven** was drawing the power of three symbol quickly.

"Make a spell," he said.

"Oh," Wyatt thought.

It was Chris who had said the spell just as the symbol was finished.

_"Power of the witches rise,  
send us though space and time  
to our righful place,  
outta this space."_

They ran through the the portal that was made. They were back, they had escaped the clutches of **Wyatt **and death.

* * *

A/N: You're thoughts Please!


	32. The Kiss

Thanks to: Potterwing, TinyDemonChild

A/N: This is the last chapter. I know it's sad to see the Light series go, but at least it had a good run. Pretty soon I should be starting that new story, and it should hopefully be good.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 32 The Kiss

_One Week Later..._

Chris had told Keven, Cole, and Wyatt that they were now the Light's Saviours. He called Bianca and talked to her about sharing their relationship with Wyatt. She told him she was open to the idea, but she'd need time to give him an answer. But he just put the phone down with her answer in his mind he went to find Wyatt. Wyatt was in his room. He heard a soft knock and knew it was Chris. The door opened and Chris came in to reveal a sad look on his face. Wyatt knew Bianca had called, but now he thought she had let Chris down.

"Wyatt, Bianca and I just got off the phone and she gave me her answer," Chris said in a monotone.

"I think I know what she said."

Chris suddenly smiled and said, "She said, she'd be more than happy. But you have to share me equally."

Wyatt jummped up in joy and kissed Chris on the lips.

"Happy are you?"

"You have no idea!"

* * *

-The End-

A/N: I know it's real short but I couldn't think of much after that last chapter.


End file.
